


La légende des Trois Royaumes

by Ielline



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Friendship, Multi, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ielline/pseuds/Ielline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligés d'accepter un mariage arrangé avec les Princes Dragons du royaume de Dralmia, Levy et quatre autres prétendants vont quitter Fiore pour se retrouver mêlés à une sombre histoire impliquant trois légendaires personnages... Lorsque mythes et réalité se confondent, quelle est la solution ?<br/>Pairings: Gajevy principalement, NaLu, Miraxus, Roguino, Stingerva, Kinabra, RoméoxWendy... Rating Mature au cas où !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cet UA si !_

##  Prologue: 

_Il y a longtemps, si longtemps qu'aucune créature vivante n'en n'a la mémoire, ce monde connut la plus effroyable des guerres de l'Histoire._

_Acnologia, créature impie, tyran mille fois craint, être maudit, sortit des Ténèbres d'où il venait afin d'accomplir son sombre dessein. Son souhait le plus cher n'était autre que de régner en maître incontesté sur le monde et qu'aucune créature ne puisse jamais le renverser. Avide de pouvoir et cruel, tel était celui qui voulait voler la vie de plus de la moitié des âmes de ce monde, des êtres puissants et capables, en s'alliant, de l'empêcher d'accéder à la victoire._

_Or en ce temps lointain vivait Mavis Vermillion, mage immortelle qui persuada son ennemi de toujours, Zeref, de s'allier à elle pour vaincre Acnologia le Terrible.  Ils unirent leurs incommensurables pouvoirs et, en un coup, l'empêchèrent à jamais de nuire plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Le tyran disparu, la terre recouvra la vie, les nuages sombres se dissipèrent et le soleil revint._

_Cependant la guerre n'était pas finie, et Zeref fit montre de toute sa noirceur d'âme en se retournant  contre Mavis. Il la trahit de la façon la plus ignoble qui soit, usant de toute sa malice pour détourner l'attention de la mage, et la frappa de sa sombre magie. Ainsi, ses deux rivaux seraient éliminés et il pourrait régner seul sur le monde qui n'aurait alors plus personne vers qui crier son désespoir_

_Seulement, Mavis la Douce se doutait d'une telle trahison et lui retourna son sort au même moment. Ils se touchèrent mutuellement, leurs puissances étant égales, et se figèrent tous deux dans un carcan de magie plus dur que le diamant et plus clair que le cristal._

_Alors, les plus loyaux suiveurs de chaque mage emportèrent les corps et les dissimulèrent aux yeux du monde, qui pleurait la disparition de sa sauveuse. Ces mêmes fidèles sujets créèrent deux royaumes; le premier, celui de Fiore, naquit en l'honneur de Mavis la Douce, la Belle, la Courageuse, celle dont on chante le nom et acclame les hauts faits. Le second, Ballam, célèbre Zeref le Traître, le Sombre, celui qui a su terrasser Mavis et Acnologia._

_Les légendes racontent que viendra un jour où Acnologia renaîtra, où Mavis et Zeref s'éveilleront pour le combattre à nouveau sous un même étendard, et que la triste histoire se répétera sans cesse, millénaire après millénaire… Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les Célestes, Démons, les Stellaires et  Manieurs de mots s'unissent pour délivrer notre monde de ce chaos infini et y apporter une paix éternelle._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cet UA si !_

##  Chapitre 1:

« _… a thabhairt síocháin síoraí_ …apporter la paix éternelle…»

Levy soupira et referma à regret l'épais volume qu'elle lisait. Malgré son don pour les langues et ses connaissances en ancien Arsois, elle désespérait de ne pouvoir déchiffrer que la version courte de la légende fondatrice des Trois Royaumes. Une version qu'autrefois sûrement on réservait aux enfants, une version simplifiée et mettant volontairement de côté certaines anecdotes susceptibles de les choquer… mais qui intéresseraient grandement la jeune fille. S'enfonçant dans le confortable fauteuil qu'elle s'était accaparé, elle caressa distraitement du doigt les lettres dorées et en relief du très vieux livre qui la passionnait depuis toujours. Le titre de l'ouvrage était, fait assez rare, écrit en ancien Arsois et en Fiorien moderne: " _Scéalta agus finscéalta de na trí ríochtaí_ ", "Histoire et légende des Trois Royaumes"… Depuis que son père le lui avait offert le jour de ses sept ans, elle n'avait pu traduire que quelques-unes de ces histoires, ce qui la frustrait terriblement. C'était une tradition dans la famille McGarden que de transmettre ce livre aux enfants atteignant sept ans, puis de les laisser le traduire par eux-mêmes. Cela n'empêchait pas que parfois, elle avait terriblement envie de demander directement à son père de lui lire les histoires qui lui donnaient du fil à retordre.

Avec un autre soupir, elle se leva du siège dans lequel elle s'était pelotonnée et quitta la bibliothèque. Y aller pour lire relevait de l'habitude chez elle, car non seulement elle avait déjà parcouru tous les ouvrages qu'elle contenait mais en plus aucun n'aurait pu lui permettre de déchiffrer les mots en ancien Arsois sur lesquels elle butait. La pièce boisée tendue de velours et meublée de moelleux fauteuils posés devant une petite cheminée était cependant bien agréable et elle pouvait y passer des heures sans s'en rendre compte. Traversant rapidement les couloirs peu décorés du modeste manoir, elle fila directement dans sa chambre, petite mais confortable.

Levy n'était en effet pas une jeune fille issue d'une riche maison; c'était même plutôt le contraire. Vivant assez modestement pour leur condition de nobles, les McGarden étaient une famille d'érudits et de mages des mots, très sollicités par la famille royale et les autres maisons. La fortune leur avait fait défaut il y a bien longtemps et depuis ils ne gagnaient d'argent qu'en tant que libraires - libraires fortunés pour le peuple, mais nobles sans le sou pour les nantis. Levy ne souffrait pas de cette condition mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer de temps à autre ses tenues simples à celles, magnifiques, de ses amies. Le manoir dans lequel elle et ses parents vivaient était délabré et chichement décoré, mais la bibliothèque concentrait à elle seule toute la beauté qu'aurait pu dégager l'humble demeure avec un peu plus de moyens.

En pénétrant dans sa chambre, donc, Levy ne prêta pas attention à l'armoire qui touchait presque le lit et l'obligeait à l'enjamber pour s'accouder au bord de la fenêtre, pas plus qu'elle ne regarda l'unique tableau qui décorait la pièce. Elle déposa précautionneusement le livre qui était son seul héritage et remarqua seulement alors qu'il faisait jour et qu'elle avait encore une fois veillé toute la nuit. Avec un petit rire désabusé elle se changea rapidement, enfilant sa robe préférée: orange, décorée de fleurs rose et jaune, et dénudée aux épaules. La jeune fille ne chercha même pas à discipliner sa masse de cheveux bleus bouclés et se contenta de mettre un joli foulard orange pour les maintenir en place. Fin prête, elle tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte et vaquer à ses occupations de la journée quand une tornade blonde et bleue la fit valser sur son lit défait.

« Levy ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui nous arrive !» cria la voix excitée de sa meilleure amie dans ses oreilles.

Elle commença à débiter un flot de paroles dont la pauvre Levy ne parvint pas à saisir le sens avant de se reprendre et d'aider son amie à s'asseoir correctement. La bleutée remarqua que les mains de la blonde tremblaient un peu lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur ses épaules, et lui lança un regard curieux.

« Lu, tu as l'air fébrile, est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle, vaguement inquiète.

— Oui, oui, je vais bien ! Enfin non, mais je ne suis pas malade, c'est juste que…»

Lucy Heartfilia prit une profonde inspiration et sembla reprendre ses esprits. Levy la dévisagea, de plus en plus perdue, et remarqua en même temps que la robe bleue de la jeune fille était particulièrement ravissante ce jour-là. Le décolleté plongeant mettait en valeur la généreuse poitrine de Lucy et sa taille fine était engoncée dans un corset bleu marine brodé de fils d'or. Les jupons étaient bien plus bouffants que les siens et d'un bleu chaque fois plus clair. Sentant une pointe d'envie la gagner, Levy secoua la tête se concentra sur son amie qui s'embrouillait dans ses explications.

« Ok Lu, on va reprendre du début. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je veux dire, je suis ravie de te voir, tu le sais bien, mais tu n'as clairement pas l'air dans ton état normal, lui dit-elle doucement.

— Je vais faire court alors: nous sommes fiancées !» assena Lucy en agrippant les mains de la bleutée avec une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Incrédule, Levy planta ses yeux chocolats dans ceux, noisette, de Lucy.

« Quoi, tu veux dire… nous deux ? bégaya-t-elle en retenant un fou rire.

— Bien sûr que non, banane, soupira Lucy en roulant des yeux. On nous a attribué des fiancés ! Et nous ne sommes pas les seules d'ailleurs…

— C'est impossible, ma famille n'organise pas de mariage arrangé depuis des siècles ! Nous ne sommes pas assez importants pour ça, et mes ancêtres étaient contre cette pratique, fit-elle remarquer.

— Pour tout t'avouer, tu remplaces Juvia qui est déjà fiancée. »

Levy eut un mouvement de surprise. Juvia Lockser était sa cousine, leurs mères étant jumelles. La mère de Levy, Elya, n'avait pas voulu entamer une compétition contre sa sœur pour savoir laquelle serait la prochaine dirigeante de la maison Lockser, et avait épousé Donovan McGgarden. Un mariage d'amour qui était parfaitement contraire à la tradition de sa famille; Jaena, la mère de Juvia, fut obligée d'épouser un autre noble afin de faire prospérer les affaires de leur maison respective. Les deux époux se détestaient cordialement et ne se parlaient presque jamais. Juvia allait donc elle aussi subir les affres d'un mariage arrangé…

« Qui va-t-elle épouser ? Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai vue…

— Gray Fullbuster, de la maison Busta. Tu sais, ce sont les mages de glace…

— Ah oui, je me souviens d'eux. Plutôt austères, malheureusement pour Juvia. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit qui nous sommes sensées épouser, remarqua Levy, toujours aussi perplexe.

— Les princes de Dralmia. »

Cette fois, Levy ne put croire son amie et lui adressa un sourire sarcastique. Dralmia était le royaume des dragons, et le seul endroit où ceux-ci voulaient vivre. Sept dragons y régnaient en permanence, chacun ayant eu un enfant plus ou moins dragon; en effet, depuis quelques siècles certains humains s'étaient mêlés à eux et on comptait désormais plus d'hybrides que de sangs-purs à Dralmia. Cependant la cohabitation se faisait sans heurt et ce n'était pas l'idée d'être fiancée à un puissant dragon qui amusait Levy, mais le fait qu'on puisse la choisir, elle, parmi toutes les jeunes filles nobles à marier disponibles.

« C'est une blague, Lu ? N'importe qui d'autre pourrait remplacer Juvia, elle pourrait même rompre ses fiançailles puisque de toute façon c'est un mariage arrangé et que personne ne fait le poids face à un dragon…

— Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse, Lev'. Juvia est tombée amoureuse de Gray Fullbuster et refuse de rompre les fiançailles, or il leur faut apparemment un représentant de chacune des plus importantes familles de Fiore. Tu es Lockser par ta mère, par conséquent leur choix s'est tourné vers toi, expliqua Lucy en secouant la tête.

— Mais… je suis trop jeune pour me marier ! Et je ne veux pas me réveiller chaque jour avec à mes côtés un homme que je vais peut-être détester jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !» protesta Levy.

Elle se leva brusquement de son lit et fit les cent pas dans sa minuscule chambre, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles. Lucy ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, attendant seulement qu'elle revienne auprès d'elle une fois calmée. La petite mage bouillait littéralement de rage et de frustration, se sentant trahie par ses parents qui lui avaient assuré depuis longtemps déjà qu'elle choisirait elle-même avec qui elle partagerait sa vie, tout comme eux l'avaient fait des années auparavant. Foutaises que tout cela ! Ils l'utilisaient pour assurer l'avenir de leur maison, voilà tout. Son cousin Freed n'aurait qu'à devenir le prochain dirigeant des McGarden pendant qu'elle vivrait loin des siens à Dralmia.  
Elle amorçait un énième aller-retour quand elle croisa le regard de Lucy, ce qui la stoppa net. La blonde avait l'air aussi dépitée qu'elle, et elle se tança mentalement de n'avoir songé qu'à sa propre personne. Doucement, elle se rassit près d'elle et lui passa un bras autour des épaules -ce qui vu sa taille n'avait rien de facile- et lui demanda:

« Je suppose que tes parents n'admettront pas de refus de ta part ?

— Non, en effet. Tu sais que père est très strict et… une telle alliance ne se présente pas deux fois dans une vie, sourit tristement Lucy. De toute façon, un dragon ou un nobliau, quelle différence pour moi ? »

Les Heartfilia étaient une des maisons les plus importantes de Fiore. Spécialisés dans l'invocation d'esprits, ses membres vivaient dans un palais somptueux qui faisait passer le manoir des MacGarden pour une grotte sombre. Jude et Layla en étaient les dirigeants, et il allait sans dire que l'héritière de cette prestigieuse famille était une fiancée de choix pour Dralmia. Levy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lucy pour la réconforter, songeant à quel point elle devait souffrir de la discipline de fer qu'exigeait un tel rang.

« Tu disais qu'ils voulaient un représentant des plus grandes maisons de Fiore; qui sont donc les autres heureux élus ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

— Eh bien, il y a Mirajane Strauss, Yukino Agria et un jeune homme de la maison Dreyar, mais je ne sais plus lequel au juste, énuméra Lucy. Au départ, ce devait être un certain Doranbolt mais j'ai entendu parler d'un Roméo Conbolt…

— Une demi-démone et une prêtresse de Mavis ? Je vois qu'ils n'ont pas peur du mélange de culture, rit Levy. Enfin, seule l'aînée est une prêtresse si je me souviens bien.

— Exact, Sorano Agria a fait de leur demeure le lieu d'initiation des prêtresses de Mavis, mais Yukino n'en n'est pas une. D'ailleurs, nous sommes cousines; leur père était un Heartfilia, un cousin de ma mère je crois. Yukino aurait hérité de sa magie des esprits. »

Les prêtresses de Mavis étaient les gardiennes des différents temples dédiés à l'Immortelle, disséminés un peu partout à Fiore. Mavis tenait en quelque sorte le rôle de déesse de la Guerre, de l'Intelligence, de la Sagesse et de l'Amour; curieuse association que celle-ci, sachant qu'elle était bien jeune lorsqu'elle combattit Acnologia et qu'on ne lui connaissait aucun amant. On disait qu'elle veillait à tenir éloignée la trahison des couples, ayant elle-même été trahie par Zeref après leur brève alliance. Le culte de Mavis existait depuis l'apparition des Trois Royaumes, et bien que les dragons honorent uniquement leurs ancêtres ils lui vouaient eux aussi un profond respect.  
Zeref était également considéré comme un dieu, mais un dieu maudit, que l'on craignait, et auquel on ne faisait des offrandes que pour être sûr qu'il n'abatte pas son ire sur le peuple. Dieu de la Trahison, de la Ruse et de la Haine, il n'était apprécié qu'à Ballam, et même là-bas la plupart des habitants s'en tenaient le plus éloignés possible. Cependant on lui prêtait aussi le nom de Dieu de la Tristesse, sans que l'on sache bien pourquoi. A Fiore, les prêtresses de Mavis s'occupaient de nettoyer de temps à autre les rares temples qui lui étaient attribués et seules les plus aguerries y présidaient lors de la Fête de la Paix, célébration durant laquelle on faisait des offrandes à Mavis et à ce dieu honni.

Levy se rendit compte qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées et n'écoutait absolument pas ce que lui racontait Lucy. La blonde s'en rendit compte et claqua des doigts devant son nez pour qu'elle la regarde.

« Ouh ouh ! Fiore à Levy ! Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Si ça se trouve tes parents n'ont pas encore accepté et réfléchissent encore à cette proposition de mariage, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils ne t'en ont pas parlé. Qui sait, peut-être que Juvia n'est pas amoureuse de Gray Fullbuster et acceptera de partir à Dralmia !

— Autant que je me fasse à l'idée dès maintenant, juste au cas où. Ca ne peut pas être si terrible après tout, et au moins je t'aurai avec moi, sourit Levy en serrant la main de Lucy. J'espère seulement que j'aurai le droit d'amener quelques affaires …»

Ses yeux se posèrent sur "Histoire et légendes des Trois Royaumes", caressèrent la couverture marron abîmée et les dorures sur la tranche. En tant que McGarden, mais surtout qu'infatigable lectrice et excellente linguiste, elle serait désespérée de ne pouvoir le prendre avec elle. Le regard de Lucy suivit le sien et la jeune fille émit un petit rire.

« Je suppose que tu comptes emmener cet énorme livre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à le traduire en entier ?

— Non, et c'est terriblement frustrant ! Si les bibliothèques de Dralmia pouvaient être plus fournies sur l'ancien Arsois que celles de Fiore, il y aurait au moins un bon côté à ce stupide mariage arrangé !» gronda la bleutée en gonflant ses joues.

La mimique agacée de Levy était tellement ridicule que Lucy laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire, qui dérida immédiatement la mage des mots. Elles ne purent réprimer leur hilarité devant leur inextricable situation et passèrent les minutes qui suivirent à essayer sans succès de calmer leurs hoquets et gloussements incontrôlables. Finalement, au bout d'un moment qui leur sembla infiniment court mais dura en fait dix bonnes minutes, elles se calmèrent et retrouvèrent leur sérieux. Il était temps pour Lucy de partir afin d'assister à ses différents cours de la journée. Levy la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et la serra dans ses bras, incapable de dissimuler son amertume quant à leur destin injuste et qu'elles n'avaient pas choisi. Elle regarda tristement la calèche de son amie s'éloigner sur la route pavée avant de fermer la porte et de se diriger vers le salon, où se trouvaient sûrement ses parents.

Une bonne discussion s'imposait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yooop ! Ici l'auteure pour la première "note-de-fin-de-chapitre" :D Je n'en ai pas fait pour le prologue parce que je ne voulais pas casser le rythme entre les deux, mais me voilààààà~_
> 
>  
> 
> _Donc donc donc comme vous l'aurez deviné, cet UA se base principalement sur le thème du "mariage arrangé". Ca a déjà été utilisé très souvent mais j'espère pouvoir taper dans l'originalité avec le petit monde que j'ai créé :D (et l'histoire aussi, en passant)_  
>  Il va y avoir pas mal de pairings, mais le principal est le Gajevy. Levy est THE personnage dans cette fic, donc si vous ne l'aimez pas passez votre chemin !  
> Bon, il va sans dire que les VRAIS savent que Donovan, Elya et Jaena sont mes OCs et n'existent pas dans le manga ^^ Ils ne vont pas apparaître très souvent (comme tous mes autres OCs d'ailleurs haha) mais voilà. Il fallait inventer de la famille à Levy. Et OUI j'ai fait de Juvia sa cousine, parce que: je peux. Et. Je peux. Voilà.  
> Je pense avoir un rythme de publication d'un chapitre par semaine... mettons le lundi ! J'ai publié le prologue et le chapitre 1 en une fois mais ce sera la seule et unique fois :p
> 
>  
> 
> _Voili voilu je ne sais pas encore très bien utiliser ce site mais let's give it a try !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: Fairy Tail et ses personnages sont à Hiro Mashima, mais Donovan McGarden, Elya McGarden, Jaena Lockser et l'UA dans laquelle se déroule cette histoire m'appartiennent !_

##  Chapitre 2 :

Tout le courage dont s’était parée Levy en plus de sa colère la fuit sitôt qu’elle se trouva devant la massive porte de chêne du salon. Tripotant sans conviction la poignée argentée qui faisait bien deux fois la taille de sa petite main, elle entendit des voix, assourdies cependant par l’épaisseur des murs. Les propriétaires des voix semblaient se disputer, mais elle ne put saisir la teneur de leur conversation et se décida à entrer pour en savoir plus. Doucement, elle tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce. Après la bibliothèque, c’était la plus large et la plus haute de plafond du manoir. Les grandes fenêtres du mur se trouvant en face de la porte laissaient entrer un flot de lumière, et des canapés luxueux mais ayant connu des jours meilleurs étaient disposés en cercle autour de la cheminée éteinte. Des portraits de McGarden morts depuis longtemps ornaient les murs défraichis, et Levy sentit un courant d’air lui caresser la joue. Ce n’était pas sa pièce préférée et elle n’y allait presque jamais, aussi remarqua-t-elle immédiatement les deux énormes valises se trouvant au centre de la pièce. Au même endroit, ses parents, sa tante, Juvia et deux hommes ayant le dos tourné discutaient âprement.

N’ayant pas la patience d’attendre qu’ils la remarquent, Levy toussota assez fort pour qu’on l’entende. Sa mère Elya croisa son regard et fit immédiatement signe aux autres de se taire. La bleutée haussa un sourcil, désormais certaine qu’ils discutaient de son mariage arrangé - dont elle n’était pas censée être au courant.

« Levy ! s’exclama d’un ton joyeux quelque peu forcé Elya. Tu tombes bien, ta cousine et tes amis sont venus te rendre visite.

— En fait, pas vraiment, Lady Elya. » marmonna un des deux hommes dont elle ne voyait que le dos.

Ils se retournèrent et elle reconnut immédiatement ses deux meilleurs amis -et accessoirement gardes du corps- Jet et Droy. Le premier était un grand roux dégingandé avec un nez busqué et de grands yeux un peu ahuris ; sa magie lui conférait une vitesse hallucinante et il servait quelquefois de messager aux McGarden. Droy, qui grossissait davantage chaque année, était brun avec une houppette de cheveux rebiquant vers l’avant de la tête. Sa magie était celle des plantes, bien qu’il ne la maîtrise pas encore tout à fait. Ils semblaient tout aussi furieux que Levy, ce qui ne l’étonna guère ; depuis l’enfance ces deux-là étaient fous amoureux d’elle, bien qu’elle les ait plusieurs fois rembarrés et que leur condition ne leur permette de toute façon pas de demander sa main à ses parents.  
Elle sourit largement et se jeta dans leurs bras, ravie de les revoir après leur deux semaines d’absence. Elle les sentit se détendre immédiatement à son contact, malgré les armures -celle de Jet étant la plus légère- qu’ils portaient. Se détachant un peu d’eux, elle ignora superbement ses parents et sa tante et adressa son plus beau sourire à Juvia, qui attendait un peu en retrait.

« Juvia ! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir tous les trois ! Comment vas-tu ?

— Juvia va très bien Levy, sourit faiblement la mage de l’eau. Ça fait longtemps…

— En effet, acquiesça Levy. Et vous alors ? Deux semaines sans me donner de nouvelles ! Où étiez-vous passés ?

— C’est que… je ne sais pas si…, marmonna Droy en jetant un coup d’œil vers Lord Donovan, qui étudiait la scène d’un air vaguement agacé.

— Il suffit, jeunes gens, coupa sèchement Jaena, la mère de Juvia. Ce n’est pas à vous d’informer Levy de cette affaire. »

Jet et Droy quittèrent à regret l’étreinte de la bleutée et reculèrent d’un air penaud. Profondément agacée par le ton de sa tante, Levy étudia les trois adultes lui faisant face. Elya et Jaena se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d’eau, étant jumelles ; même port altier de la tête, même visage fin, même yeux bleu profond en amande, même nez délicat, même cheveux bouclés, du même bleu que Juvia… Toutes les deux étaient également plus grandes que Levy, qui tenait sa petite taille de son père. Seulement l’air doux d’Elya ne se retrouvait pas chez Jaena, qu’un mariage malheureux et les responsabilités d’une maison importante avaient rendue froide et austère. Juvia possédait la plupart des traits des deux sœurs, exceptés ses yeux qui avaient la forme de ceux de son père, et son corps plus voluptueux.  
Donovan, lui, de petite stature mais doté de muscles vigoureux, avait des cheveux châtains soigneusement peignés sur le côté, une petite moustache de la même couleur, et des yeux du même marron chocolaté que Levy. Il arborait généralement un sourire chaleureux, remplacé aujourd’hui par une moue de déplaisir. Sans doute n’adhérait-il pas à l’idée d’un mariage arrangé pour sa fille, ce dont elle lui était reconnaissante.

Contrôlant soigneusement sa voix afin qu’elle ne laisse pas transparaître sa colère, Levy s’avança vers ses parents et sa tante, la tête haute.

« Inutile de faire tant de mystère, ma tante. Je sais parfaitement ce que vous tentez de me cacher, dit-elle en articulant distinctement.

— Mais comment… ? sursauta Elya. Ah… je suppose que Lucy t’a parlé de cette proposition d’alliance…

— La jeune Heartfilia devrait apprendre à ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne la concerne pas, renifla Jaena d’un air dédaigneux.

— Lucy est ma meilleure amie, et je lui suis reconnaissante de m’avoir avertie, gronda Levy. Cependant, avant de me prononcer sur le sujet, je tiens à l’entendre de votre bouche. »

Elya et Donovan se lancèrent un regard incertain, et ce fut ce dernier qui s’avança vers sa fille et lui posa une main sur l’épaule.

« Crois-moi, nous aurions préféré pouvoir tenir la promesse que nous t’avons faite, voilà bien longtemps. Comme tu le sais déjà, des représentants des Sept Seigneurs Dragons sont venus rencontrer ta tante afin de fiancer Juvia à l’un de leurs fils. Cependant, Juvia est déjà fiancée et ne semble pas vouloir rompre cette alliance. En ta qualité de Lockser par ta mère, tu es la seule jeune fille de la famille à ne pas être encore mariée, ils ont donc demandé à Jaena d’intercéder en faveur d’une telle union auprès de nous…, expliqua-t-il d’une voix épaisse, que Levy devina être la manifestation de sa tristesse.

— Quelles seraient les conditions de ces… fiançailles ? demanda-t-elle en réprimant une forte envie d’enlacer ce père qu’elle aimait tant.

— La richesse, l’assurance d’une condition stable et élevée à la cour des dragons, le faste, la puissance… et pour ta famille, plusieurs rangs en plus dans la hiérarchie de Fiore, dit Jaena. Que peut-on rêver de mieux ?

— Oh, je ne sais pas, ma tante… le bonheur, peut-être ? »

Comprenant que sa nièce faisait référence à son mariage malheureux, Jaena la dévisagea d’un air peu amène. Levy l’ignora superbement et se tourna vers Juvia, qui n’avait pas encore exprimé son opinion sur le sujet. Celle-ci rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, comme pour se protéger d’un éventuel reproche de la part de sa cousine, qui était le parti lésé de l’histoire. Mais Levy se contenta de saisir ses mains et de les serrer gentiment.

« Juvia, je ne te demanderai pas de rompre tes fiançailles et de partir à Dralmia. Je veux seulement que tu m’assures de la sincérité de tes sentiments envers ce Gray Fullbuster auquel tu es fiancée. Si tu es réellement amoureuse de lui, j’accepterai ce mariage arrangé. »

Juvia déglutit et ses joues se couvrirent d’un léger rose, signe évident de sa gêne à avouer ses sentiments devant tant de personnes. Jaena en profita pour se faire entendre, apparemment irritée de n’avoir pas son mot à dire.

« Il est hors de question de rompre ses fiançailles ! La maison Busta est une des plus importantes de Fiore, malgré son ancienne affiliation à Ballam. Un mage de glace et une mage d’eau feraient un couple parfait pour diriger les Lockser, et nous rendons également service aux Busta qui se retrouvent avec deux héritiers du même âge, ce qui risquerait de finir en compétition mortelle, s’exclama-t-elle. Pour le bien des Lockser et de Fiore, tu ne peux refuser, Levy. »

La maison Busta se trouvait en effet dans une situation compliquée. Maison puissante bien que toute récente, elle fut fondée par Silver Fullbuster après la défaite de Ballam dans une guerre l’opposant à Fiore et Dralmia. Silver eut un fils, Gray, de sa première épouse Mika, et se remaria ensuite avec Ul Milkovich, qui avait déjà une fille de son premier mariage, Ultear. Ensemble, ils adoptèrent Lyon Bastia. Ce dernier était fiancé à une jeune fille du nom de Meldy, tandis que Ultear s’était enrôlée, à la surprise de tous, chez les prêtresses de Mavis. L’idée était de fiancer Gray à Juvia pour qu’ensemble ils dirigent les Lockser, faisant ainsi de Lyon le seul à la tête des Busta.  
Levy n’était pas stupide et se doutait bien que sa tante préférait mille fois le bonheur de sa fille à celui de sa nièce, bien que dotée d’un caractère peu chaleureux. Elle ne pouvait qu’apprécier l’amour de Jaena pour Juvia, dissimulé certes derrière des arguments valables mais légers, mais son ton méprisant l’agaçait profondément. Elle l’ignora encore une fois et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Juvia, qui ne parlait toujours pas.

« Juvia ? murmura-t-elle doucement.

— Je… Juvia est…, bafouilla la mage d’eau, souhaitant apparemment se cacher dans un trou de souris. Juvia est désolée, Levy, mais… oui, j’aime Lord Gray. »

Son rougissement s’intensifia et des larmes perlèrent à ses beaux yeux bleus. Attendrie par ce témoignage d’amour innocent, Levy la serra dans ses bras.

« Ne t’en fais pas, j’irai à Dralmia à ta place et j’épouserai le prince dragon que l’on m’attribuera. » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Juvia laissa échapper un sanglot et jeta ses bras autour de son cou, étouffant presque Levy qui lui tapota le dos gentiment. Jaena détourna la tête, victorieuse mais ressentant tout de même l’amertume de la situation, tandis qu’Elya et Donovan retenaient leurs larmes. Voir partir leur fille adorée si loin d’eux allait être bien difficile, d’autant que rien ne la prédestinait à cela. Jet et Droy pleuraient silencieusement, désespérés à l’idée de perdre leur meilleure amie face à un homme que personne ne connaissait pour le moment et qui se trouvait être un puissant dragon qui plus est. Levy les étreignit à leur tour, ignorant pour le moment s’ils seraient du voyage ou si ses parents les garderaient à leurs côtés. Suite à cette triste réunion de famille, les préparatifs pour le départ de Levy s’accélérèrent. Donovan communiqua de mauvaise grâce son accord aux représentants des Sept Seigneurs Dragons, après avoir demandé plusieurs fois à sa fille si elle était sûre de vouloir faire ce sacrifice. Ce fut elle qui réconforta sa mère, anéantie à l’idée de la perdre, ainsi que Jet et Droy, que les McGarden autorisèrent à la suivre. Ils pourraient se trouver à ses côtés durant le voyage et jusqu’au mariage, mais se doutaient bien que le futur époux de Levy ne les accepterait pas autour d’elle en permanence. La fin de leur trio approchait, ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher d’y penser.

C’est donc le cœur bien lourd que Levy envisageait sa future vie, et la date de son départ lui paraissait bien trop proche. Malheureusement, son destin était en marche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ce chapitre 2 se finit sur une note un peu triste, mais ne vous en faites pas, ce ne sera pas comme ça à chaque fois ;) Bien entendu si vous voyez des petites fautes qui traînent, avertissez-moi que je puisse les corriger ^^_  
>  Pour info, le nom "Busta" est un mélange des noms FullBUSTer et BaSTiA, tout simplement (pas dans l'histoire, hein, mais... c'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé le nom quoi haha).   
> Toujours pas de Gajeel dans ce chapitre mais ça ne saurait tarder ! :D Et encore une fois, chapitre un peu court, mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que cette scène serait si courte à écrire ^^' Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, promis :p 
> 
> _Comme d'hab, un ptit comm ou un fav', ça fait toujours plaisir~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: Fairy Tail et ses personnages sont à Hiro Mashima, mais Donovan McGarden, Elya McGarden, Jaena Lockser et l'UA dans laquelle se déroule cette histoire m'appartiennent !_

##  Chapitre 3

Un mois à peine après l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec un des Sept Princes Dragons arriva pour Levy le jour de son départ. La mort dans l'âme mais désormais résignée à son destin, la jeune fille n'avait souhaité emporté qu'une unique valise, dans laquelle elle avait rangé ses robes préférées et quelques livres. "Histoire et légendes des Trois Royaumes" était bien entendu du voyage; afin de ne pas l'abîmer, elle l'avait soigneusement emballé afin qu'il ne souffre pas de l'humidité sur le bateau. Vêtue d'une très simple robe orange dénudant ses épaules, dont les manches s'arrêtaient au coude pour ensuite recouvrir le reste de ses bras d'un voile corail translucide et décorée elle aussi de roses -blanches cette fois, elle s'était coiffée comme à son habitude d'un bandana orange. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussé en un mois et atteignaient le bas de sa poitrine, mais elle n'avait malheureusement eu ni le temps ni l'envie de les couper avant son départ.

Ses parents l'attendaient dans l'entrée avec Jet et Droy pour l'accompagner jusqu'au port dans leur petite voiture tirée par deux chevaux, mais elle prit le temps de faire une dernière fois le tour de son manoir. Elle était née ici et y avait toujours vécu; elle en connaissait les moindres recoins, les moindres meubles, les moindres petites taches sur les tapis. Elle passa d'abord en revue les chambres et la salle à manger, puis s'attarda dans la cuisine dans laquelle elle avait tant de fois goûté avec Jet et Droy, et dont les carreaux autrefois noirs étaient complètement décolorés. Dans le salon, elle fit mentalement ses adieux aux portraits de ses ancêtres et aux canapés sur lesquels elle avait tant de fois bondi. Les couloirs au papier peint abîmé recelaient encore des traces de son passage, des courses et des parties de cache-cache avec Lucy. Là, sur ce rideau bleu, on voyait encore la déchirure que la petite blonde avait faite en s'accrochant au tissu avec sa broche. Et au sol, le parquet témoignait de la dent du bas que Jet avait perdu en butant dans le tapis alors qu'il était lancé à pleine vitesse.

Les souvenirs de son enfance douce et heureuse la firent sourire, mais ce sourire disparut lorsqu'elle entra dans la bibliothèque. C'était son antre, sa pièce préférée du manoir. Tous les livres que les McGarden avaient acquis, génération après génération, s'y trouvaient. Le bureau avaient accueilli ses tentatives malhabiles d'écriture lorsqu'elle était toute jeune, ainsi que celles de son père et son grand-père avant elle. Elle y aidait parfois Jet ou Droy à faire ses devoirs, et bien souvent son père l'avait utilisé pour rédiger des documents importants, préférant de loin ce pupitre simple à celui de son officine personnelle, trop peu décorée. Une odeur d'encre et de vieux papier flottait dans la pièce, et ce depuis le plus loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir. Elle caressa du doigt la tranche des livres qu'elle pouvait atteindre et se pelotonna quelques instants sur son fauteuil favori, se demandant vaguement si là-bas, à Dralmia, elle retrouverait jamais ce sentiment d'être à sa place. Quelques larmes fusèrent, qu'elle essuya rageusement; elle s'était promis de ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas peiner davantage son père et sa mère qui allaient se retrouver bien seuls. Finalement, elle se leva et quitta la pièce, refermant définitivement derrière elle un pan de sa vie qu'elle était sûre de regretter.

En bas des escaliers l'attendaient Jet et Droy, leurs valises à la main. Levy leur adressa un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, ce qu'ils feignirent de ne pas remarquer. Se saisissant de son propre bagage, elle se dirigea vers le porche et monta directement dans la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait déjà ses parents. Le cocher s'occupa des valises, laissant ses deux meilleurs amis s'entasser dans la voiture, se battant comme d'habitude pour être à côté d'elle. Elle mit fin à la dispute en s'asseyant entre eux, face à ses parents qui la regardaient tristement.

Le début du voyage se déroula dans le silence le plus absolu. Mais au bout d'une heure, tandis que les paysages de son enfance défilaient par la fenêtre, Levy sentit une fois de plus les larmes monter, ce que remarqua sa mère.

« Tu es sûre d'avoir pris tout ce qu'il te fallait, ma chérie ? demanda doucement Elya.

— Certaine. Ne t'en fais pas, maman, ils me donneront d'autres vêtements à Dralmia.

— J'espère que le voyage en bateau se passera bien. Tu n'as jamais eu le mal de mer mais tout de même, deux semaines de voyage…

— Elya, tu sais bien que Ballam est entre Dralmia et Fiore; la mer est le seul chemin possible, remarqua Donovan.

— Entre Ballam et les dragons, je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, marmonna Jet, aussitôt approuvé par un hochement de tête de Droy.

— Ils sont nos alliés, et certainement de meilleure fréquentation que ces mages noirs, répliqua Levy.

— Parce que forcer des jeunes gens à se marier avec leurs rejetons c'est bien, peut-être ?»

Jet sentit immédiatement qu'il avait dit une bêtise en voyant l'air blessé qu'affichait Levy. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas vraiment faite à l'idée qu'elle allait épouser un total inconnu dans très peu de temps. Jusque-là, ils ne parlaient de ce mariage arrangé qu'en terme "d'alliance" pour ne pas la brusquer, mais il fallait voir la réalité en face. Dans deux semaines, Levy devrait partager la couche d'un dragon, le laisser la toucher, porter ses enfants… Cette idée le mettait en rage et faisait peur à la jeune fille. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment discuté en ces termes, mais les faits étaient là.

« Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière, à présent, répondit Levy calmement. Je vous suis reconnaissante d'être avec moi, les garçons, mais ça ne concerne que moi.

— Désolée, Levy, murmurèrent-ils d'un air penaud.

— Nous arrivons au port.» dit Donovan d'une voix faussement égale.

Une brise fraîche et salée les cueillit lorsqu'ils descendirent de la voiture. Levy profita quelques secondes de ce vent marin vivifiant, qu'elle ne retrouverait sûrement pas à Dralmia; elle avait entendu dire que le climat là-bas était rude, sec et très chaud. Les bords de mer tenaient plus du désert brûlant que de la plage de sable fin. Inspirant profondément l'iode qui flottait dans l'air, elle découvrit alors le bateau sur lequel elle allait voyager en compagnie de ses amis et des autres Fioriens promis à Dralmia. Le navire était immense, aussi grand que son manoir si ce n'est plus, d'un bois foncé presque noir et dont la figure de proue représentait, non sans surprise, un dragon aux ailes repliées. Elle compta une dizaine de hublots sur le côté visible et admira silencieusement la cabine du pont supérieur, dont les grandes fenêtres étaient soigneusement calfeutrées par de lourds rideaux rouges. En s'approchant, elle remarqua que les bords du navire étaient gravés d'étranges runes en or. Elle reconnut le Dovahzil, la langue des dragons, et s'apprêtait à en déchiffrer les symboles quand elle sentit une main légère se poser sur son épaule. Elle croisa avec une joie mêlée d'inquiétude le regard de Lucy en se retournant.

La jeune Heartfilia arborait en effet des cernes noires sous ses yeux qui étaient rouges - d'avoir trop pleuré, se douta Levy. Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater que sa meilleure amie était cependant aussi bien habillée que d'ordinaire; sa robe bleu ciel brodée d'étoiles dorées et d'autres symboles magiques était fendue dès la ceinture, révélant un jupon blanc à plusieurs volants. Elle n'était pas très décolletée pour une fois mais dévoilait le cou crémeux de la jeune fille qui avait relevé ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval retenue par un nœud d'un bleu plus foncé que celui de sa robe. Elle n'avait pas de manches et portait donc une ombrelle blanche pour se protéger du soleil brillant.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi toi non plus, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Levy en souriant malgré son désarroi de voir son amie dans un tel état.

— En effet, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir souffert de ton insomnie, remarqua Lucy en la serrant dans ses bras. Il faudra que tu me dises ton secret, à l'occasion !

— Des années d'entraînement, c'est-à-dire de nuits blanches fourrée dans des livres, gloussa la bleutée. Tes parents sont là ?

— Ils discutent avec les tiens. J'ai vu Jet et Droy, ils seront donc du voyage ?

— Oui, et heureusement ! Je me serais sentie bien seule sans eux. Je connaîtrai trois personnes sur ce maudit bateau, c'est déjà ça.»

L'air bougon de Levy fit pouffer Lucy, qui la tira vers le petit groupe que formait leurs parents et les deux jeunes hommes.  Jude Heartfilia semblait moins guindé que d'ordinaire et Layla paraissait faire de son mieux pour garder contenance. En somme, ils étaient tous aussi attristés du départ de leur fille que les McGarden, malgré la grande importance qu'accordait Jude aux apparences et son ambition.

« Père, mère, savez-vous quand nous allons embarquer ? demanda poliment Lucy.

— S'ils respectent l'horaire qu'ils nous ont indiqué, dans exactement sept minutes. Des serviteurs ont déjà monté vos valises à bord, répondit Jude en tapotant l'épaule de sa fille.

— Alors, il est temps de se dire adieu.» soupira Elya.

Levy réprima un sanglot mais se jeta dans les bras de ses parents à corps perdu. Elle les serra contre elle de toutes ses forces, comme pour les imprimer en elle et se souvenir de tous les détails les rendant uniques. L'odeur de vieux parchemin de son père, son corps râblé, sa moustache qui la chatouillait lorsqu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue… le parfum de rose de sa mère, ses  douces mains caressant ses joues, ses longs cheveux couleur de l'océan… Elle aurait aimé pouvoir les emmener avec elle en les miniaturisant pour qu'ils rentrent dans sa poche. Elle aurait aimé leur dire plus souvent combien elle les aimait, qu'ils allaient lui manquer plus que tout au monde. Elle aurait aimé tant d'autres choses encore, mais le temps lui était compté.

A côté d'elle, Lucy étreignait elle aussi ses parents, avec moins de force peut-être - la retenue étant une des qualités principales exigée des vraies jeunes filles nobles - mais avec autant d'amour et de peine. Jet et Droy, ayant déjà dit au revoir à leurs familles respectives avant de venir, se retinrent de pleurer devant la scène. Tout autour d'eux les autres Fioriens faisaient également leurs adieux, mais les deux jeunes filles ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention, toutes entières focalisées sur l'instant présent. Elya adressa à Levy ses dernières recommandations, tout comme Jude pour Lucy, tandis que Donovan et Layla caressaient tristement la tête de leur fille respective. Finalement, se fut l'heure de se quitter. Un marin souffla dans une corne de brume, instiguant les passagers à embarquer au plus vite. Jet et Droy se dirigèrent vers le navire, ne pouvant supporter davantage l'atmosphère sombre qui entourait les deux familles.

« Papa, maman, je vous aime… pour toujours, dit Levy d'une voix étranglée en les serrant une dernière fois contre elle.

— Nous aussi, mon petit moineau.» chuchota son père.

Sa mère sanglotait dans son mouchoir, incapable de formuler la moindre parole. Derrière elle, Jude disait à sa fille qu'il était fier d'elle, ce qui fit s'effondrer la jeune fille. Layla la berçait contre elle, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Sans un mot, Levy souleva doucement son amie, adressa un signe de tête poli aux Heartfilia, un dernier sourire ombré de tristesse à ses parents, et s'avança vers l'imposante embarcation. Les larmes de Lucy ne cessaient de couler, que la bleutée essuyait délicatement avec son mouchoir. Une fois à bord, elles restèrent le plus près possible du bastingage et agitèrent les bras en direction de leurs parents dès que le bateau démarra et jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient trop loin pour les apercevoir. Alors, Lucy courut se réfugier dans sa cabine, toujours en pleurs.

Désormais seule sur le pont supérieur, Levy sentit les embruns lui chatouiller les joues, et elle s'abandonna à leur chaude caresse. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de ses propres larmes, les premières de la journée, celles qu'elle avait refusé de laisser couler devant ses parents et ses amis. Le corps secoué de sanglots incontrôlables, elle s'entoura de ses bras frêles et posa sa tête sur la rambarde. Les quelques mots qu'elle avait déchiffrés en Dovahzul lui revinrent alors en mémoire.

«med sumah ko strun…»

« _Med sumah ko strun_ …»

« Comme un murmure dans la tempête…»

**|-^'^|^|^**

Après avoir pleuré tout son soûl, Levy s'était finalement rendue dans sa cabine. Elle avait vérifié que sa valise était bien arrivée, s'était rafraîchie le visage, et avait jeté un coup d'œil circonspect à ce qui allait être sa chambre durant les deux prochaines semaines. Petite mais lumineuse, la cabine était entièrement composé de bois, peint en blanc aux murs et laissé brut au sol. Un lit aux draps jaunes égayait la décoration un peu sobre, et un fauteuil blanc en cuir n'attendait qu'elle dans un coin. Elle constata que l'armoire en bois massif en face du lit pouvait contenir trois fois sa garde-robe, et vit avec plaisir que derrière une porte dissimulée habilement se trouvait une salle de bain rien que pour elle - là encore, petite, mais ravissante. Une baignoire en émail aux pieds d'argent était posée au centre, ainsi qu'un nécessaire de toilettes sur le charmant lavabo assorti. Derrière un paravent se trouvait même des toilettes. Une fois son inspection - relativement satisfaisante - finie, Levy se décida alors à rejoindre les autres dans la cabine du pont supérieur.

Elle qui s'attendait à une décoration aussi sobre mais mignonne que celle de sa cabine, elle fut ébahie devant la splendeur de la pièce commune. Lourdes tentures chargées de pierres précieuses, meubles gravés de bas-reliefs délicats, fauteuils moelleux de cuir chocolat, tapis épais admirablement tissés… Tout n'était que luxe et démontrait la puissance et la richesse des dragons. Intimidée, elle s'avança vers le trio que formaient ses compatriotes au centre de la pièce et les observa discrètement.

Le seul garçon du groupe devait être Roméo Conbolt. Elle avait appris que Doranbolt avait finalement refusé les fiançailles, et que les émissaires dragons s'étaient rabattus sur le jeune garçon, qui devait avoir à peine douze ans. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient bruns, son nez retroussé, et il semblait aussi perdu qu'elle. Ses vêtements étaient assez simples, et Levy en déduisit qu'il n'était pas haut placé dans la maison  Dreyar. A côté de lui, la bleutée reconnut Yukino Agria; elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur Sorano. Ses cheveux courts, d'un bleu presque blanc, encadrait son délicat visage mate. Elle était ravissante, aucun doute, et ses doux yeux marrons avaient l'air plein de gentillesse. Elle portait une robe bustier bleu clair garnie de plumes blanches et duveteuses, ainsi que de longs gants assortis. Elle n'ouvrait que rarement la bouche, et c'était l'autre jeune fille du groupe qui parlait le plus. Grande, mince mais aux formes plus généreuses encore que celles de Lucy, Levy reconnut dans un sursaut la légende Mirajane Strauss. Chevelure blanche, yeux bleus limpides et peau de porcelaine, elle avait attaché quelques mèches lui tombant sans doute sur le front sur le haut de sa tête, dégagé son visage. La mage des mots comprit pourquoi on la redoutait tant: ses traits fins et avenants dissimulaient sans foute sa force légendaire, et devaient être un appât de choix.  Sa robe pourpre était très décolletée, sans manche elle aussi, et fendue sur le côté, révélant une jambe parfaite. Une ceinture de fils d'or reposait sur ses hanches, et des volants plus clairs recouvrait le bas de sa robe. Levy ne put déchiffrer pas les motifs compliqués qui s'entrelaçaient sur le devant, et supposa qu'il s'agissait de la langue des démons; elle avait en effet déjà vu ce genre de motifs lorsque Freed utilisait sa magie. Son lointain cousin possédait un quart de sang de démon par sa grand-mère, une Strauss également.

Ce fut ainsi, perdue dans ses pensées, que la trouva Lucy. La jeune fille avait fini par se calmer et s'était passé un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de partir à la recherche de son amie, qu'elle avait abandonné au milieu de son chagrin. Connaissant déjà de visu leurs trois camarades de route - étant de haut rang elle les avait déjà croisés dans des bals donnés par le roi - elle s'intéressa surtout à Levy, qui semblait avoir pleuré elle aussi.

« Alors Lev', que penses-tu d'eux ? lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

— Hein ? Quoi ? sursauta la bleutée, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Oh ! Lu, tu m'as fait peur. Tu vas mieux ?

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

— Je ne sais pas très bien, répondit pensivement Levy. Mais Melle Strauss a l'air d'une vraie séductrice malgré ses airs de princesse modèle. Yukino Agria ne semble pas très bavarde et Roméo Conbolt… est sans doute terrifié.

— Au moins autant que nous, pouffa Lucy.

— En effet. Et si nous allions nous présenter ? »

Lucy acquiesça et elles s'approchèrent du trio. Mirajane se tourna aussitôt vers eux, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres.

« Vous devez être Lucy Heartfilia et Levy McGarden, c'est ça ? Enchantée, je suis Mirajane Strauss, et voici Yukino Agria et Roméo  Conbolt, de la maison Dreyar ! dit-elle très rapidement en leur serrant la main avec une poigne insoupçonnable.

— Bonjour, firent timidement Yukino et Roméo, impressionnée par la vivacité de la démone.

— Je propose que l'on se tutoie tous et que l'on utilise nos prénoms. Après tout, nous allons naviguer deux semaines ensemble, et ensuite nous ferons tous partie de la même famille n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et s'assit avec une grâce nonchalante sur le premier fauteuil venu. Les quatre autres s'installèrent autour d'elle en formant un cercle, pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle.

« Je dois vous avouer que je suis assez ignorante de la culture de Dralmia, ce qui est assez embêtant pour un futur membre de la famille des Sept Seigneurs Dragons, continua-t-elle d'un ton léger.

— Oh non, Lady Mirajane, nous n'en savons pas plus que vous ! En tout cas, je viens pour ma part d'une maison qui privilégie la prière et la méditation aux études, je ne parle donc que la langue de Fiore…, balbutia Yukino, embarrassée.

— Un de mes cousins est un demi-dragon, je sais donc quelques choses mais rien de très important, ajouta Roméo en rougissant.

— Je me trouve dans le même cas que vous, commença Lucy, mais nous avons ici une demoiselle qui sait lire et parler le Dovahzul, et qui connaît sans doute pas mal de choses sur nos chers alliés les dragons ! »

Avec un sourire empli de fierté, elle donna une petite tape à Levy, qui se sentir rosir sous les regards curieux des trois autres. Evidemment, venant d'une maison aussi insignifiante que la sienne, il devait sembler étrange à ces nantis qu'elle en sache plus long qu'eux. Le visage de Mirajane s'éclaira soudain et elle frappa dans ses mains, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Mais oui, je me souviens ! Les McGarden sont une famille de mages des mots, c'est bien cela ?

— O-oui, nous sommes linguistes et libraires, répondit la bleutée en souriant devant tant d'enthousiasme.

— J'ai une tonne de questions sur les dragons ! Peut-être pourrais-tu y répondre, s'exclama Mirajane en la fixant de ses yeux bleus brillants.

— Oh oui Levy, s'il te plaît.» insista Lucy, curieuse elle aussi.

Yukino et Roméo n'ajoutèrent rien mais la fixèrent d'un air suppliant. Levy comprit qu'elle ne pourrait que leur céder et poussa un soupir faussement exaspéré avant de sourire.

« Très bien, que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Les questions fusèrent. Lucy demanda à quoi ressemblaient leurs vêtements, Yukino s'ils mangeaient réellement de la chair humaine, Mirajane s'il faisait si chaud qu'on le disait à Dralmia… Levy ne savait pas où donner de la tête, quand elle entendit la seule question censée du lot, posée d'une petite voix par un Roméo jusque-là silencieux.

«Comment reconnaît-on un dragon d'un demi-dragon ?

— Excellente question, lui sourit Levy. Eh bien, sous leur forme humaine, les dragons "sangs purs" ont des pupilles fendues, des crocs et oreilles plus pointues que celles des humains, et des ailes qu'ils dissimulent sous leurs vêtements car elles sont plus fragiles que lorsqu'ils reprennent leur forme de dragon. Ensuite, les dragons n'ayant qu'un quart de sang humain héritent au hasard de trois de ces caractéristiques, les demi-dragons de deux, et enfin les humains ayant un quart de sang de dragon d'une seulement. Il est donc assez facile de les distinguer, si on fait abstraction des ailes cachées.

— Les humains sont donc parfaitement intégrés à Dralmia ? fit Yukino timidement.

— Oui, il n'existe que très peu de dragons de sangs purs; si je ne dis pas de bêtise, les Sept Seigneurs Dragons actuels le sont, et seulement quelques-uns des Princes. Les dragons ont une espérance de vie très élevée, ce qui explique l'extinction progressive de leur race, malheureusement.

— Nos fiancés seront donc plus vieux que nous ?! s'exclama Lucy. Mais nous allons mourir avant eux !

— En effet… mais il me semble qu'ils peuvent accélérer leur propre vieillissement s'ils aiment vraiment leurs conjoints humains, et mourir avec eux.

— Quelle place ont les femmes dans la société ? »

Levy croisa le regard soudainement sérieux de Mirajane, et compris ses craintes. Fiore n'était pas à proprement parler une société patriarcale, mais les femmes étaient considérées comme plus faibles que les hommes et moins aptes à diriger une maison. Seules les familles sans héritier mâle laissaient le soin aux femmes de prendre les rênes, et encore, à contrecœur. C'est ce qui expliquait sans doute en partie pourquoi Mirajane, pourtant l'aînée d'une fratrie de trois, avait été envoyée à Dralmia. Son frère cadet pourrait diriger les Strauss sans craindre qu'elle ne tente de lui voler sa place, et la benjamine n'ayant de toute façon aucunement le droit de revendiquer le titre de dirigeante des Strauss ne représentait pas une menace. Elle fut donc ravie de pouvoir apaiser ses craintes.

« Il se trouve que les dragons respectent les femmes. A titre d'exemple, entre une femme soldat ayant eu des enfants et un homme soldat - tous deux du même âge et ayant la même expérience - c'est la femme qui serait la plus respectée, car elle aura connu les douleurs d'un accouchement.» expliqua-t-elle fièrement.

Ce traitement on ne peut plus juste des femmes étaient l'une des raisons qui lui faisait envisager un avenir à Dralmia un peu plus sereinement. Ses quatre camarades la regardèrent d'un air étonné, leur bouche adoptant la forme d'un "O" parfait. Ils furent encore plus étonnés quand ils entendirent des applaudissements venant d'un coin sombre de la cabine. Emergeant de l'ombre, un vieil homme minuscule, aux cheveux et à la moustache blanche, se posta devant eux, souriant largement à Levy. La jeune fille ne sut que faire et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander qui il était, tandis que Mirajane et Roméo reprenaient leurs esprits et pouffaient derrière leurs mains.

« Comment ? Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? Makarov Dreyar, dirigeant de la maison Dreyar et ambassadeur de Fiore à Dralmia, se présenta-t-il en saluant bien bas, son étrange bonnet à rayures touchant le sol.

— Maître, ce n'est pas très gentil de nous faire peur comme ça, le réprimanda gentiment Mirajane. Si nous avions su que vous étiez à bord, nous n'aurions certainement pas harcelée ainsi Levy de questions !

— Je suis navré Mira, mais j'avais très envie de voir à quoi ressemblaient Mesdemoiselles Yukino, Lucy et Levy sans que mon titre les empêche de se comporter avec naturel, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. D'ailleurs, je suis très impressionné par l'étendue de tes connaissances, Levy McGgarden ! Tu n'as pas volé ton nom.»

Levy rougit sous les compliments que lui adressait un personnage si important, et s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Elle toussota pour reprendre contenance et le salua très bas d'une manière aussi comique que lui. Lucy suivit son exemple en gloussant, ce que Makarov approuva d'un rire franc.

« Bien, bien, vous semblez tous plus détendus à présent ! Croyez-moi, je comprends tout à fait vos craintes, mais ne vous en faites pas, ces dragons ne sont pas si terrifiants que ça. Ils se baladent tous sous forme humaine et ne se battent pas sans raison. Pensez ces deux semaines de voyage comme une sympathique croisière ! Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous donner plus d'informations sur vos fiancés pour le moment, mais une fois en approche de Dralmia, vous en saurez plu. Maintenant, allez explorer le bateau et amusez-vous ! »

Les cinq Fioriens ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et allaient quitter la cabine, lorsque deux voix appelèrent Levy. Jet et Droy, essoufflés, accoururent et la scrutèrent du regard. Ils semblaient inquiets, et la jeune fille devina aisément qu'ils se demandaient si elle était encore chagrinée de son départ. Bien entendu, le trou dans son cœur ne se refermerait pas de sitôt, mais elle avait envie d'envisager son futur comme une aventure nouvelle se présentant à elle, et refoula ses tristes pensées et les images de ses parents. A la place, elle passa un bras autour du cou de ses amis et les entraîna vers le pont.

« Je me demandais où vous étiez passés ! Allons explorer le navire, d'accord ? » s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

Les garçons lui sourirent d'un air incertain mais lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Levy inspira profondément. Demain était un autre jour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ploup ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce 3ème chapitre, qui était plus long que les deux premiers, comme promis ;)_  
>  Les choses avancent donc tout doucement, avec le départ de Levy pour Dralmia... qui ne se présente pas si mal finalement, avec tous ces sympathiques compagnons de voyage :D
> 
>  
> 
> _Concernant Mirajane, je vous rassure, on ne l'a pas envoyée à Dralmia uniquement pour permettre à Elfman d'être le prochain dirigeant; Mira, Elfman et Lisanna s'entendent super bien, autant que dans le manga, et vous ne saurez que plus tard pourquoi notre démone préférée a accepté de partir ^^_
> 
>  
> 
> _Sinon, OUI, j'ai piqué la langue des dragons de Skyrim pour ma fic xD Je n'y ai jamais joué mais j'y compte bien, et pis j'ai trouvé un traducteur en ligne (anglais/dovahzil) bien pratique !_  
>  D'ailleurs le "|-^'^|^|^" qui sépare les deux parties du chapitre est en fait un essai un peu foireux de ma part de retranscrire le mot "ruz" en Dovahzil, qui signifie "then" en anglais et donc "ensuite" en français. Je trouvais ça beau en écriture dragonique mais le site ne l'accepte pas donc je me suis débrouillée autrement x)
> 
>  
> 
> _A propos du prochain chapitre, je l'ai fini mais je ne pourrai peut-être pas le poster lundi prochain... Je tiens absolument à conserver mon avance de 2 chapitres et malheureusement je ne pourrai pas beaucoup avancer sur le chapitre 5 cette semaine o M'enfin on verra bien x)_
> 
>  
> 
> _Voili voilu, commentez, suivez et ... favez si vous voulez me montrer votre soutien :'D See u next time !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __Disclaimer: Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'UA dans lequel se déroule cette histoire, et les parents McGgarden si.  
>  Petit lien pour les tenues "Dralmiennes" de Levy, Lucy, Mirajane et Yukino: http://www.pixenli.com/images/1458/1458586494096643900.png 

##  Chapitre 4:

Les nuages défilaient lentement dans le ciel bleu électrique. Par intermittence, une vague un peu plus grosse que les autres venait mourir sur les flancs du navire, faisant jaillir quelques gouttelettes d'eau salée sur le pont. Levy scrutait l'horizon, le bas de sa robe voletant doucement au gré d'une bise légère. Le mince souffle d'air était accueilli par tout le monde avec gratitude au milieu de la chaleur annonçant la proximité des côtes de Dralmia.

Les deux semaines de voyage s'étaient déroulées étonnamment vite; l'ambiance à bord était festive malgré les doutes et la peur sommeillant encore dans les cœurs des cinq Fioriens. Maître Makarov s'était fait un devoir de leur faire oublier leurs obligations au moins pour un temps, et chaque journée n'avait été que rires et jeux. Tous avaient appris à mieux se connaître, et même Jet et Droy ne songeaient plus au mariage arrangé qui attendait Levy. Cette dernière non plus d'ailleurs, trop occupée à discuter avec Makarov qui cachait une vive intelligence derrière des manières loufoques, à plaisanter avec Mirajane et Lucy et à taquiner gentiment Roméo et Yukino. Elle n'avait même pas ouvert "Histoire et légendes des Trois Royaumes", qui reposait toujours au fond de sa valise, soigneusement empaqueté.

Hélas, le navire avait fini par arriver en vue du port principal de Dralmia, et les sombres pensées qui agitaient au départ l'esprit des Fioriens revinrent au galop. Jet et Droy se firent plus protecteurs envers Levy, qui elle n'aspirait qu'à un peu de solitude pour réfléchir à son aise. Lucy était plus stressée, renversant sans le vouloir tout ce qui traînait près d'elle. Yukino ne paraissait plus que rarement hors de sa cabine et Roméo s'était enfermé dans un silence songeur. Seule Mirajane faisait l'effort de rire devant Makarov et cherchait à consoler les autres. Mais rien n'y faisait et les trois derniers jours filèrent très - trop - lentement dans une atmosphère morose.

Lorsque le dernier jour un matelot avait annoncé que la terre était en vue, Levy s'était senti l'envie d'assister à l'arrimage du navire et était montée sur le pont supérieur, vêtue de sa robe préférée. Depuis une heure maintenant elle scrutait l'horizon, étudiant d'un œil circonspect la mince bande blanche et ocre qui se dessinait devant elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait Dralmia, mais détestait déjà la chaleur pesante qui lui faisait regretter les douces températures de Fiore. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front, qu'elle essuya distraitement avec un soupir. Après encore un bon quart d'heure d'observation, la bleutée tourna cependant les talons et retourna dans la cabine principale, savourant la fraîcheur de la pièce ombragée. Makarov et les autres s'y trouvaient déjà, tous installés dans les confortables fauteuils de cuir. Constatant qu'elle était la dernière et que l'ambassadeur ne semblait plus attendre qu'elle pour parler, elle se dépêcha de s'asseoir à côté de Lucy, qui portait elle aussi la même robe que le jour où elle avait annoncé à Levy leurs fiançailles. Souriant devant cette coïncidence, elle se força à se concentrer sur Makarov.

« Je sais que ces derniers jours ont été difficiles pour vous, et que ceux à venir vous paraissent encore pire, commença-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Cependant vous ne pouvez plus reculer. Vous devez affronter tout ceci la tête haute, et leur montrer que la parole d'un Fiorien est d'or. Je ne vous oblige pas à faire semblant de rire et d'être heureux d'être là, mais soyez polis. Les Princes Dragons n'ont pas choisi plus que vous cette alliance, et doivent se sentir au moins aussi mal que vous en ce moment.»

Cette dernière phrase fit sursauter Levy et la jeune fille échangea un regard avec Lucy. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé la situation sous cet angle, mais il était évident maintenant que leurs fiancés ne devaient pas être plus emballés qu'eux à l'idée d'épouser des inconnus. Elle décida de se montrer agréable avec les Princes, puisqu'après tout ils étaient tous des pions aux mains de leurs parents. Makarov sembla remarquer le changement d'ambiance que sa remarque avait entraîné et s'autorisa un sourire plus chaleureux.

« Bon, à présent que les choses sont claires entre nous, je pense que vous serez ravis de savoir à qui vous avez été fiancés… ou peut-être préférez-vous avoir la surprise ? demanda-t-il en pouffant.

— Oh non Maître ! Dites-nous je vous en supplie, s'exclama Yukino à la stupéfaction de tous.

— Oui, s'il vous plaît, renchérit Lucy en l'implorant de ses yeux faussement mouillés de larmes. Décrivez-les-nous !

— Bien, bien, bien ! fit Makarov en tapant dans ses mains. Roméo, tu sais que tu vas épouser Lady Wendy Marvell; c'est la plus jeune des Princes Dragons et la fille de Grandine, le Dragon d'Argent et de Baltus Marvell. Je pense que vous vous entendrez très bien tous les deux, elle est aussi timide que toi ! »

Roméo rougit à ces mots et baissa la tête, mais parut satisfait d'apprendre qu'il partageait au moins un trait en commun avec sa promise. Makarov lui tapota la tête et se tourna ensuite vers Mirajane, qui frétillait d'impatience sur son fauteuil.

« Toi, Mirajane, tu vas épouser Laxus Dreyar, fils de Tinree la Dragonne d'Etain et d'Ivan Dreyar… mon propre petit-fils, donc !

— C'est un honneur, Maître, sourit Mirajane en faisant une petite courbette ironique. Je me souviens très peu de Lord Laxus cela dit, je ne l'ai vu que quelques rares fois à Fiore avant son départ définitif pour Dralmia.

— Tu n'auras pas de peine à le reconnaître je pense, c'est mon portrait craché quand j'étais plus jeune, assura Makarov. Yukino, ton fiancé est Rogue Cheney, fils de Skiadrum le Dragon de Plomb et d'Amony Cheney. Ne sois pas inquiète, c'est le plus calme et posé de tous.

— B-bien Maître…, bafouilla une Yukino toujours aussi angoissée.

— Lucy, continua-t-il en faisant face à la blonde qui avait un peu pâli, on t'a attribué Natsu  Dragneel, fils d'Igneel le Dragon d'Or et de Pilta Dragneel. Il est… comment dire… très énergique.»

Ce simple commentaire quelque peu vague sur son fiancé parut laisser Lucy perplexe, et Levy étouffa un gloussement nerveux. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que sa meilleure amie n'était pas tombée sur l'énergumène de service et qu'il serait à son goût. Lucy était une jeune fille raffinée et accepterait mal d'épouser un sauvage. A cette pensée, Levy reprit contenance et croisa le regard de Makarov. C'était son tour à présent, même si elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir en savoir plus sur son promis. L'ambassadeur se racla la gorge, ne sachant apparemment pas par où commencer.

« Levy, tu épouseras Gajeel Redfox, fils de Metallicana le Dragon de Fer et de Karon Redfox. Il va sans doute te paraître assez intimidant mais ce n'est qu'une façade. »

La bleutée poussa un soupir; super, on lui avait refilé le grognon de la bande ! Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut les mines sombres de Jet et Droy, et s'empêcha de se frapper le front du plat de la main. Elle pria intérieurement Mavis de n'être pas tombé sur un fiancé inculte et grossier, bien que la description succincte de Makarov lui laissait peu d'espoir. Le vieil homme semblait cependant ne pas avoir fini, et elle écouta attentivement la suite de ses révélations.

« Vous aurez remarqué que les Princes possèdent tous un nom de famille tandis que les Seigneurs Dragons non. Savez-vous pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en balayant la cabine du regard.

— Les Princes Dragons abandonnent leur nom de famille en prenant la relève des précédents Seigneurs, c'est pourquoi leurs enfants prennent le nom de leur autre parent, répondit machinalement Levy.

— C'est exact. Le nom de votre maison va donc s'imprimer durablement à Dralmia, ce qui est une des raisons pour lesquelles vos parents ont accepté cette alliance, si je ne m'abuse. Je ne vous ai d'ailleurs pas dit quels princes étaient de sang pur et lesquels étaient de sang mêlés ! A moins que cela ne vous indiffère.»

Levy haussa les épaules. Au point où elle en était, une information de plus ou de moins ne changeraient pas vraiment ses a-priori… Les autres hochèrent vivement la tête, leur curiosité toujours entière. Apparemment satisfait d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde, Makarov continua, faisant les cent pas dans la cabine:

« Natsu, Gajeel et Wendy sont de sang-pur, Pilta, Karon et Baltus étant trois Dragons Vassaux. Viennent ensuite Rogue et Sting Eucliffe, un autre Prince déjà marié; ils sont à trois quart dragons car Amony et Flore, la mère de Sting, sont de sang-mêlé. Enfin Laxus et Erik Kobura - lui aussi marié - sont des sangs mêlés puisqu'Ivan et Vyltor, le père d'Erik, sont humains. Vous ne détonerez pas énormément au palais, conclut-il avec un sourire encourageant.

— J'espère que j'arriverai à retenir tous ces noms, soupira Lucy en secouant la tête. Et surtout que je ne les mélangerai pas !

— Aucune crainte à avoir de ce côté-là; parmi les parents des Princes, beaucoup sont morts.

— Mais Maître, les dragons n'ont-ils pas une espérance de vie bien plus longue que la nôtre ? intervint Mirajane, surprise.

— Pilta et Amony sont mortes en couches, expliqua posément Makarov. Karon, Flore et Baltus ont été victimes d'une épidémie il y a cent ans. Ivan et Tinree sont morts pendant la guerre opposant Fiore et Dralmia à Ballam, de même que Baltus et Ceemir, la mère dragonne d'Erik. Elles avaient toutes les deux réduit leur espérance de vie pour qu'elle concorde avec celle de leur époux, et n'avait donc plus autant d'énergie qu'avant. Ne restent plus donc qu'Igneel, Metallicana, Grandine, Skiadrum et Weisslogia.

— Les Princes sont donc tous orphelins d'un parent au moins… Comme c'est triste, chuchota Yukino en refoulant des larmes de compassion.

—Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont bien entourés, la rassura Makarov. Laxus m'a moi, et Erik a sa femme Kinana - une sang-mêlé elle aussi. Les autres ont tous leur autre parent, et tout cela au eu lieu il y a si longtemps qu'ils ont fait leur deuil. »

Ces nouvelles informations furent accueillies dans un silence embarrassé, tous se sentant d'un coup beaucoup plus proche de ces Princes Dragons, qui malgré l'espérance de vie énorme de leur race se retrouvaient privé d'un ou de leurs deux parents. Levy savait qu'il en était de même pour Mirajane et Yukino, qui n'avaient plus que leurs frères et sœurs, et pour Roméo qui avait perdu sa mère très jeune. Elle et Lucy pouvaient se sentir chanceuse d'avoir toujours leurs deux parents, même si elles ne pourraient sans doute pas les revoir avant un long moment. Machinalement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jet et Droy qui semblaient partagés entre l'envie de compatir au malheur des dragons et entre leur opposition à tous ces mariages arrangés. La bleutée décida de mettre de côté cette partie… dérangeante de sa vie future à Dralmia et de tout faire pour que les dragons ne se sentent pas rejetés par des humains - avec qui ils vivaient d'ordinaire en parfaite harmonie - pour la seule raison que lesdits humains avaient été presque forcés à venir.

Ce fut donc avec une sérénité nouvelle qu'elle attendit en compagnie de ses amis que le navire accoste, bien que toujours un peu réticente.

**|-^'^|^|^**

Finalement, deux heures plus tard, après avoir jeté l'ancre et que les matelots aient débarqué tous leurs bagages, les huit Fioriens se retrouvèrent sur un quai désert. La chaleur était écrasante à cette heure et les maisons de pierre blanche n'étaient pas assez hautes pour leur fournir un peu d'ombre. Levy pouvait même sentir la chaleur du sol - fait de pierres inégales mais propres - à travers ses minces ballerines rose pâle. Jet et Droy étouffaient sous leurs armures mais refusaient de les enlever depuis le début de la journée malgré la canicule. Lucy, Yukino et Roméo s'étaient changés au dernier moment, renonçant à leurs vêtements trop chauds. Seuls Makarov et Mirajane semblaient ne pas souffrir de la touffeur et du manque d'air frais, le premier parce qu'il s'y était habitué à force de voyager entre Dralmia et Fiore, la deuxième parce qu'en sa qualité de démone elle supportait beaucoup mieux les températures extrêmes que ses compagnons humains.

Une immense calèche sobrement décorée et tirée par deux chevaux massifs les attendait. Makarov se dirigea vers le conducteur et commença à lui parler, laissant un petit instant à Levy pour étudier le paysage autour d'elle. Le port était vaste et la jeune fille dénombra une vingtaine de bateaux plus ou moins de la même taille que celui sur lequel ils avaient voyagé, tous possédant un dragon différent comme figure de proue. Les maisons étaient assez basses mais très larges, et leurs fenêtres étaient assez étroites, probablement pour conserver la fraîcheur à l'intérieur des pièces. La pierre semblait être le matériau principal utilisé pour les constructions mais l'ensemble n'avait pas l'air grossier pour autant; les portes de bois épais étaient délicatement gravées de motifs dorés et les navires avaient tous des inscriptions en Dovahzil, que Levy ne put déchiffrer à cause de son éloignement. Elle avait étalement constaté que la figure de proue de leur bateau était finement ciselée et que la personne qui avait été en charge de la tailler avait pris grand soin de la décorer de pierres précieuses, sûrement protégées des éléments par de la magie ou un vernis spécial. Le contraste entre les matériaux bruts et leurs ornements raffinés éveilla la curiosité de la bleutée, qui ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre concernant l’architecture de Dralmia.

« Personne pour nous accueillir, je trouve cela un peu irrespectueux.» grommela une voix dans son oreille, la faisant sursauter.

Lucy s'était approchée d'elle, une moue perplexe sur le visage et apparemment quelque peu dépitée qu'aucun dragon ne se soit déplacé pour venir les chercher. Levy devina qu'elle pensait rencontrer immédiatement son fiancé et que c’était pour cette raison qu’elle avait choisi sa robe bleu préférée, bien que celle-ci ne soit pas très pratique et possède trop de jupons pour être agréable par cette chaleur. La bleutée jeta un coup d’œil rapide à leurs compagnons et constata que Yukino avait opté pour une robe blanche fluide sans jupon, décorée de broderies argentées et bleues sur le corsage ainsi que de plumes blanches assorties au bracelet qu’elle portait au poignet gauche. Une fine ceinture argentée enserrant ses hanches venait compléter sa tenue beaucoup plus pratique que ses robes habituelles. Roméo lui portait une chemise à manches courtes descendant assez bas et maintenue près du corps par une ceinture de cuir marron très simple. Un pantacourt beige et des bottines rouges fines ajoutaient une touche de couleur à l’ensemble. Enfin, Mirajane avait revêtu une splendide robe prune composée principalement de voiles translucides qui mettaient en évidence ses courbes parfaites, agrémentée çà et là de fermoirs et de fils dorés. Des bracelets d’or eux aussi paraient ses poignets, et elle avait une fois de plus relevée la mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux, dégageant ainsi ses magnifiques yeux.  La démone les avait d’ailleurs rejointes, ne pouvant cacher son impatience. Elle était la seule à connaître le visage de son fiancé et à l’avoir vu plusieurs fois avant, même si cela remontait à une dizaine d’années.

« Je ne suis pas la seule à me demander pourquoi il n’y a aucun comité d’accueil je suppose ? demanda-t-elle d’un air de conspiratrice.

 —  Peut-être qu’ils ne veulent pas vraiment de ces mariages, après tout, bougonna Lucy, plus vexée que déçue.

 —  Ne vous en faites pas, c’est normal, les rassura Levy avec un petit sourire. C’est une sorte de coutume à Dralmia de laisser les invités arriver dans le calme et de leur permettre de se refaire une beauté si besoin est avant de rencontrer la population et les Seigneurs Dragons.

 —  J’ignorais qu’ils étaient si prévenants, fit Mirajane.

 —  C’est vrai que faire face à une foule en délire après deux semaines de voyage en bateau n’est pas une idée qui m’aurait particulièrement enchantée, en y réfléchissant, ajouta Lucy. Bon, en tout cas, j’ai hâte d’arriver au palais et d’en finir avec ces simagrées ! »

A peine eu-t-elle prononcé ses mots que Makarov revint vers le petit groupe qu’ils formaient et leur annonça que la calèche était prête à les accueillir. Les huit Fioriens s’y engouffrèrent fébrilement, leurs bagages rangés en sûreté à l’arrière. Les rideaux ayant été tirés pour leur fournir un peu d’ombre dans l’habitacle, ils ne purent observer le paysage au-dehors et le trajet s’effectua dans le brouhaha de leurs vives conversations. Chacun était bien évidemment surexcité à l'idée de découvrir le palais, dont personne ne leur avait encore parlé, ainsi que les Seigneurs Dragons et les Princes. Mais cette excitation se mêlait d'appréhension, tous craignant de commettre un impair qui non seulement les mettrait dans l'embarras mais compromettrait également leurs chances de bonne entente avec leur fiancé respectif. La tension était donc à son comble, et Levy en était arrivée à se ronger les ongles, preuve de son anxiété. Une tape sur sa main l'empêcha de ruiner sa manucure -dont elle se fichait complètement, d'ailleurs- et elle rencontra les yeux sévères de Lucy, qui détestait cette mauvaise habitude. Les deux amies se sourirent nerveusement, et sursautèrent en même temps lorsque Makarov les avertit, après un rapide coup d'œil derrière un des rideaux, que le palais était en vue. Le calme retomba d'un coup, emplissant l'habitacle, et le silence était tel que lorsque la calèche s'arrêta, leurs oreilles bourdonnèrent à cause du crissement des roues sur le sol. Levy déglutit et capta le regard de l'ambassadeur, qui lui tapota le genou avant de se redresser. Les sept paires d'yeux restantes le dévisagèrent avec une intensité qui ne parut pas le mettre mal à l'aise, et il se racla la gorge.

« Une procession vous attend dehors, annonça-t-il doucement. Vous n'avez pas grand-chose à faire, ne vous en faites pas: sortez à l'appel de votre nom et suivez-moi jusqu'aux portes du palais. Là-bas, vous serez pris en charge par des caméristes avant de rejoindre les Seigneurs et Princes dragons en toute intimité. Ah, oui, ne prêtez pas trop attention à la foule dehors; il semblerait qu'au final ils ne pouvaient pas attendre que vous soyez apprêtés avant de vous voir. Souriez-leur, agitez la main, enfin bref ayez l'air content d'être là, d'accord ? »

Le petit discours préparatoire de Makarov n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté sur les Fioriens, qui poussèrent un long soupir de lassitude. Seule Mirajane souriait de toutes ses dents, apparemment ravie de rencontrer son futur peuple plus tôt que prévu. Soudainement, un immense vacarme de voix et de piétinements se fit entendre au-dehors, tendit qu'une voix claironnante clama haut et fort le nom de l'ambassadeur. Le vieil homme lança un dernier sourire d'encouragement aux jeunes gens et bondit hors de la calèche, salué par une salve d'applaudissements de cris de joie. Il était apparemment très apprécié à Dralmia, ce qui apaisa quelque peu les craintes de Levy.  Des notes d'une musique joyeuse et rythmée leur parvinrent, assourdies cependant par la voix du crieur qui appela la personne suivante:

« Lady Mirajane Strauss, de la maison Strauss, démone !»

Des chuchotements se firent entendre à l'extérieur; manifestement, la race de la jeune fille semblait en surprendre plus d'un. Plus amusée que vexée, Mirajane leur adressa un clin d'œil et sortit à son tour de la calèche, déclenchant des cris d'admiration frénétiques. Levy pouffa, songeant qu'il était décidément bien difficile de résister aux… atouts de la démone. Jet et Droy profitèrent de son départ et de celui de Makarov pour réquisitionner les deux places en face d'elle, et commencèrent à échanger fébrilement sur l'accueil qu'eux-mêmes allaient recevoir. Mais déjà, on annonçait quelqu'un d'autre.

« Lady Lucy Heartfilia, de la maison Heartfilia, mage des esprits !»

Lucy écarquilla les yeux d'un air paniqué et saisit les mains de Levy qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant avant d'ouvrir à son tour la portière. Là encore, des murmures admiratifs devant son élégance et son joli minois de firent entendre, et la bleutée se renfrogna à l'idée qu'elle-même n'avait rien qui pourrait susciter l'émoi du peuple. Son changement d'humeur alerta Jet et Droy et elle dut leur assurer qu'elle se sentait parfaitement bien et prête à affronter la foule, ce dont elle ne parvint pas à se convaincre, pas plus que ses deux amis. Tandis que c'était au tour de Yukino de sortir de la calèche, les mains tremblantes et les joues pâles, les jeunes hommes essayèrent d'alléger l'atmosphère en blaguant, mais Levy avait la tête ailleurs. Yukino déclencha moins d'enthousiasme que Mirajane et Lucy, mais les Dralmiens avaient eu l'air tout de même assez impressionnés par son allure d'ange. Enfin, ce fut le tour de Roméo, qui fonça presque à l'air libre, ayant apparemment la très forte envie d'en finir au plus vite. Cette fois ce furent des cris de joie qui retentirent, probablement dus à son appartenance à la maison de Makarov. Levy déglutit, la musique se faisant de plus en plus forte de seconde en seconde, emplissant ses oreilles d'un grondement sourd qu'elle ne parvint pas à faire disparaître. Elle entendit cependant son nom être annoncé avec une grande clarté, et les battements de son cœur se firent frénétiques.

« Lady Levy McGarden, de la maison McGarden, mage des mots, et ses suivants Jet et Droy ! »

La sueur perla au front de la bleutée qui lutta pour ouvrir la portière, ses doigts glissant sur la poignée. Elle prit une grande inspiration, tourna le poignet, et la lumière se fit soudainement dans la calèche. Elle posa un pied dehors, puis le deuxième, et avança de quelques pas, découvrant sous le soleil brûlant l'accueil qui leur était fait.

Une voie pavée de pierres avait été dégagée afin de leur permettre de passer, et on avait disséminé des pétales de fleurs de toutes les couleurs au sol. De part et d'autre de cette haie d'honneur, une foule s'étendait sur des centaines de mètres, comptant plus de personnes que Levy n'en avait jamais vu. Elle qui s'était attendu à un accueil froid, elle fut ébahie par les applaudissements frénétiques qui saluèrent son passage et par les vêtements et bijoux chatoyants des Dralmiens. Saluant de la main elle ne savait trop qui tout en s'avançant le long du chemin, elle sentait à ses côtés la présence rassurante de Jet et Droy, et reprit contenance. Le menton dressé, un large sourire endossé à la hâte, elle adressa des signes de tête amicaux aux citoyens. Discrètement, elle essaya de repérer parmi la foule ces dragons et demi-dragons dont elle avait tant entendu parler, mais ne vit que quelques pupilles fendues aux premiers rangs. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur le palais, et sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher.

Après les maisons de pierre du port, Levy s'attendait à un bâtiment plus imposant mais construit dans le même style. Que ne s'était-elle pas trompée. De marbre blanc veiné de doré, dont les angles étaient arrondis, décoré de symboles en Dovahzil dorés et argentés, le pan de mur qu'elle aperçut coupa le souffle à la jeune fille. Les fenêtres étaient immenses et l'intérieur du palais était dissimulé par de lourds rideaux dans des tons pourpre et rouge. La porte, tout aussi monumentale, devait bien mesurer plus de vingt mètres de hauteur, sans doute pour laisser passer les Seigneurs et Princes sous leur forme de dragon. Composée d'un étrange matériau qui ressemblait vaguement à du bois argenté, mais bien plus solide, elle étincelait de pierres précieuses savamment disposées et qui formaient les mots " _Fent haav sahrot_ ".

« N'entrent que les puissants…» déchiffra-t-elle pour elle-même, intriguée par le sens de cette phrase.

Incapable de se défaire de la contemplation de la façade du palais, elle fut surprise de se retrouver aussi vite au pied des marches de marbre qui menaient jusqu'à l'entrée. Marches qui avaient heureusement été pensées pour des humains et non pour des dragons, et que la jeune fille et ses deux amis n'eurent aucun mal à gravir, adressant quelques derniers signes de la main à la foule en délire en contrebas. En haut, ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans le palais, passant à toute vitesse devant les soldats gardant les portes. Ils ne soufflèrent qu'une fois à l'intérieur, accueillis par les Fioriens les ayant précédé et quelques caméristes bien mises. Yukino et Roméo paraissaient encore bien pâles, et Lucy bondit dans les bras de Levy, ne revenant toujours pas de n'avoir pas trébuché devant tant de monde.

« On l'a fait, Lev, on l'a fait ! rit-elle nerveusement pour dissiper les derniers restes d'anxiété en elle.

— Félicitations, jeunes gens, sourit Makarov. Je me doute que cette épreuve a dû vous déboussoler, mais rassurez-vous, l'heure est aux essayages maintenant ! Ces demoiselles vont s'occuper de vous fournir des tenues plus confortables et pratiques que les vôtres, surtout prenez votre temps. Vous n'êtes attendus que pour dans deux heures.»

Sur ces mots, il agita la main dans leur direction tout en s'éloignant dans les couloirs éclairés par des luminaires pendant des immenses plafonds. Tout dans ce palais respirait le luxe et la force, et les sept jeunes gens suivirent les quatre caméristes en restant groupés. Une suivante s'arrêta devant une première porte et indiqua aux trois garçons qu'ils devraient y faire leurs essayages, tandis que la pièce d'à côté était réservée aux jeunes filles. Ils se séparèrent donc, non sans grognements de la part de Jet et Droy, et Levy s'émerveilla à nouveau du faste des lieux en entrant derrière Lucy. Des centaines de tenues de toutes les couleurs pendaient sur des cintres, et elle entendit le soupir d'envie de Mirajane à cette vue.

« C'est magnifique,  dit-elle, les yeux brillants. Je ne sais où donner de la tête tellement il y a de choix !

— Nous pouvons vous conseiller si vous avez des exigences particulières, _Kulaas_ , intervint une camériste.

— Si vous le souhaitez, nous nous occuperons également de vos cheveux, ajouta une deuxième.

— Koulas ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Lucy en se tournant vers Levy.

— " _Kulaas_ " veut dire "princesse". C'est l'équivalent de notre "Lady", si tu préfères. »

La blonde sembla apprécier le titre qu'on leur décernait, et médita un instant dessus avant de se précipiter sur une des habilleuses pour lui faire part de ses envies par rapport à sa tenue. Levy préféra faire le tour de son côté, tendant çà et là le bras pour décrocher une robe qui lui paraissait jolie, pour la reposer presque immédiatement. Rien ne lui plaisait vraiment. Elle voulait quelque chose de court et simple, qui n'entrave pas ses mouvements, mais avec quelques bijoux tout de même. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche infructueuse, elle regarda autour d'elle si ses camarades avaient trouvé leur bonheur. Mirajane -sublime comme toujours- avait opté pour une longue robe fluide, très semblable à celle qu'elle portait auparavant, d'un prune profond, agrémentée de voiles plus clairs  au niveau de la poitrine et des jambes. Une ceinture de cuir tombait sur ses hanches, décorée de pierres d'un bleu mettant en valeur celui de ses yeux. Elle portait également des bracelets d'un jaune rosé qui cliquetait au moindre de ses mouvements, et sa mèche habituellement coiffée en arrière avait été tressée et nouée par un cordon de cuir simple. Des sandales de cuir montantes complétaient sa tenue, qui ne cachait rien de ses attraits. Juste à côté, Lucy finissait d'enfiler une robe de voiles bleus brodée d'or et de flammes rouges, qui laissait ses bras nus. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et une bande de cuir frappée d'or ceignait son front. Des bracelets d'or s'entrelaçaient sur le haut de ses bras, et elle avait enfilé des sandales ressemblant à celles de Mirajane. Toutes les deux étaient époustouflantes, et Levy se sentit un bref instant découragée. Son regard se porta alors sur Yukino, qui n'avait pas tout à fait terminer de revêtir sa tenue, qui se composait d'un bustier blanc décoré de plumes sur les bords et recouvert d'un voile blanc opaque. Une ceinture de fils bleu ciel à sa taille maintenait un tissu, blanc lui aussi, cousu de plumes duveteuses. Ses sandales étaient d'un beige clair et très simples, maintenant seulement sa cheville et passant entre ses orteils. Une camériste lui avait tressé deux petites mèches de chaque côté de la tête et y avait incorporé des plumes et des fils bleu ciel, lui donnant un air angélique et rehaussant son teint de porcelaine.  Le résultat était ravissant, et la jeune fille balbutiait en remerciant l'habilleuse qui s'était occupé d'elle.

Levy se rendit alors compte qu'elle était la seule à ne pas être prête, et bien qu'il lui restât une bonne heure devant elle, elle accéléra la cadence et essaya différentes tenues qui ne lui plurent pas. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de ce manège, elle abandonna et alla finalement quémander de l'aide auprès d'une camériste qui lui adressa un sourire énigmatique et partit en quête de l'ensemble parfait. Elle revint les bras chargés et n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer un geste que déjà Levy avait saisit le paquet de vêtement et s'était empressé d'enfiler le tout. A moitié convaincue que ce serait un nouvel échec, elle se planta dans la glace et détailla son reflet. Elle en demeura bouche bée. La camériste lui avait donné une robe bustier orange, lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, cousue de bandes jaune vif sur les bords et brodée de motifs blancs, qui dévoilait sa gorge et ses bras fins. Sous la robe, un jupon transparent très léger, d'un bleu lagon magnifique laissait entrevoir ses jambes nues, ce qu'elle n'aurait absolument pas pu se permettre à Fiore.   Sur ses hanches elle avait noué une ceinture de tissu plus épais, d'un bleu tirant sur le violet et fermé par une attache gris métallique sur laquelle était frappé un symbole qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Ses sandales ne tenaient que l'avant de ses pieds, lui offrant une grande liberté de mouvement. Des bracelets de fer brillant décorait le haut de ses bras et ses poignets, ainsi qu'un collier rond du même matériau. La camériste tressa ses mèches de devant et y noua deux anneaux desquels pendaient des pointes métalliques, puis la coiffa d'un bandeau semblable au sien mais gris foncé.

« Cette tenue vous sied à merveille, _Kulaas_ , assura la jeune fille en finissant de lui brosser les cheveux.

— C'est vrai que ça te va très bien, Levy, intervint Lucy en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Elle met en valeur tes jolies jambes, et au moins tu n'auras pas trop chaud vêtue ainsi !

— Il manque quelque chose, marmonna Levy en tournant sur elle-même.

— Vraiment ? Si tu ajoutes un autre collier tu vas tomber en avant, rit Mirajane.

— Je sais ! Pouvez-vous me couper les cheveux ? »

La bleutée s'était adressée à la camériste qui l'avait aidée, et surprit tout le monde avec sa requête. A Fiore, les jeunes filles de bonne famille portaient d'ordinaire les cheveux longs, bien que Levy n'ait jamais supporté de les avoir plus bas que ses épaules. L'occasion était parfaite, puisqu'ainsi elle pourrait enfin ne plus prêter attention à ses cheveux fous, et souffrirait moins de la chaleur. Ce n'était pas comme si elle comptait séduire son fiancé avec sa chevelure bleue bouclée, de toute façon. La suivante hocha la tête, et installa Levy devant un miroir. Ce fut vite fait, et c'est sans aucun regret que la mage des mots vit tomber à ses pieds de longues mèches, malgré les soupirs d'incompréhension de sa meilleure amie. Ses cheveux étaient courts désormais, et ne touchaient même pas ses épaules. Ravie, elle passa la main dedans, étonnée de se sentir la tête aussi légère. La glace lui renvoya l'image de son sourire, et c'est avec un enthousiasme nouveau qu'elle se releva, prête à affronter les dragons.

« Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

— Exactement vingt minutes, Lev, répondit Lucy en jetant un œil à l'imposante horloge décorant le fond de la pièce.

— Allons voir si les garçons ont fini !» s'exclama Mirajane en sortant sans attendre d'être suivie.

Yukino étouffa un rire discret et lui emboîta le pas, ainsi que les habilleuses. Lucy et Levy se sourirent et se prirent par le bras en suivant les demoiselles qui babillaient joyeusement. Effectivement, les trois jeunes hommes étaient déjà prêts; Jet et Droy avaient renoncé à leurs armures peu pratiques et avaient opté pour de simples chemises sans manche blanches, rentrées dans des pantalons marron bouffants s'arrêtant en-dessous du genou et maintenus par des bottes de cuir hautes. De simples lanières de cuir maintenant leurs pantalons, et ils ne portaient chacun qu'un seul bracelet de fer au poignet. Roméo  portait le même genre de pantalon que les deux autres mais blanc, et une veste sans manche ouverte, pourpre et brodée de motifs blancs, dévoilant son torse mince. Sa ceinture était plus large, frappée d'argent au centre et nouée avec des fils rouge, blanc et bleus. Il ne portait pas de bottes mais des sandales cousus des mêmes fils que ceux de sa ceinture, ceux-ci ayant également été tressés sur son front. Il avait fière allure malgré sa petite taille, et Levy songea que s'il ne trouvait pas grâce aux yeux de la Princesse, alors elle ne le méritait pas. Jet et Droy se précipitèrent sur Levy et la complimentèrent sur sa tenue, déplorant seulement qu'elle ait coupé ses beaux cheveux céruléen.

« _Kulaasn_ , suivez-nous je vous prie. Les _Dovahjund_ et _Dovahriik_ vous attendent dans le _Mun Weyt_.* »  annonça une des caméristes.

Les sept Fioriens se raidirent légèrement mais les suivirent sans mot dire le long des larges couloirs du palais. Levy ne prêta aucune attention à la décoration, réfléchissant intensément aux mots qu'elle allait adresser aux Seigneurs Dragons en guise de salut. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le loisir de se remuer longtemps les méninges car bientôt ils arrivèrent devant une porte plus petite que les autres, à échelle humaine. Sans plus de tergiversations, la suivante se trouvant le plus près ouvrit la porte en grand, inondant leurs visages d'un flot de lumière. Levy cligna des paupières en essayant de distinguer l'intérieur de la pièce, et se figea.

Neuf paires d'yeux aux pupilles fendues les regardaient fixement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Beauuuucoup trop de descriptions dans ce chapitre ohlàlà, j'ai cru ne jamais en venir à bout xD Mais ne vous en faites pas, après la description des Dragons au prochain chapitre je vais me calmer et il y aura plus d'action :p_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Concernant les quelques mots en Dovahzil de ce chapitre:_  
>  \- "Kulaas" ="Princesse". Le masculin est "Kulaan" (="Prince"), et le pluriel "Kulaasn" (inventé par moi). Ce titre ne désigne pas obligatoirement les héritiers des Seigneurs Dragons mais aussi les nobles étranges et fiancés royaux.  
> \- "Dovahjund" est composé de "Dovah" (="Dragon") et "jund", pluriel et contraction de "jud" (="reine") et "jun" (="roi"). Ca signifie tout simplement "Seigneurs Dragons/Rois Dragons". Le singulier pour un homme serait donc "Dovahjun" et pour une femme "Dovahjud". J'ai aussi inventé ce mot :p  
> \- "Dovahriik" est la contraction de "Dovah" et "vahriik" (="héritier"). Ca donne littéralement "Héritier(s) Dragon(s)" mais on les appelle "Prince(s) Dragon(s)" en Fiorien. Encore un mot inventé xD
> 
>  
> 
> _Je ne sais pas si je posterai le chapitre 5 lundi prochain, je ferai selon mon avancement! A pluuuus en tout cas ! (et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review/ de mettre en fav/ de suivre la fic ce serait super :B)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cet UA, si !_
> 
>  
> 
> _Je tiens à m'excuser du retard, j'avoue avoir TO-TA-LE-MENT oublié ce site :'D J'ai plus l'habitude de poster sur ff.net donc BAH FORCEMENT bibi a zappé AO3..._  
>  Pour me faire pardonner, voici deux autres dessins des tenues des persos ! :3  
> \- Levy, Lucy, Mirajane et Yukino dans leurs tenues Fioriennes: https://www.pixenli.com/images/1462/1462903203031250500.png  
> \- Wendy, Grandine, Kinana et Minerva (tenues Dralmiennes): https://www.pixenli.com/images/1462/1462903266061733900.png

##  Chapitre 5

Levy se sentait mal à l'aise. Leur entrée s'était faite dans le plus grand des calmes; Makarov, qui était déjà présent, avait bondi de son fauteuil pour les guider jusqu'à des fauteuils moelleux, sur lesquels ils s'assirent avec moult précautions. Depuis un moment, les neuf paires d'yeux fendus les observaient silencieusement, attendant apparemment que quelqu'un fasse les présentations. Un peu guindée sur son siège, Levy détailla machinalement les tenues des Seigneurs et Princes présents; les hommes étaient torses nus, certains tatoués, et tous portaient une cape couvrant leurs ailes -pour ceux qui en avaient - ainsi que des pantalons légers et des chausses de cuir. Les deux seules femmes portaient de longues robes, l'une verte, l'autre jaune, dans le même style que celles empruntées par les Fioriennes, mais ouvertes sur des bas de cuir. Tous étaient parés de nombreux bijoux en métaux divers, et tous arboraient des piercings, en plus ou moins grand nombre. Sur leurs fronts, ils avaient ceint de simples lanières de cuir, décorées de disques de métal. Le résultat était… intéressant, pour le moins. Un mélange de vêtements barbares, guerriers mais indéniablement royaux. Tout comme le palais, ils respiraient la puissance et le faste.

« Jeunes gens, voici les Seigneurs et Princes Dragons de Dralmia, annonça fièrement Makarov en tapant dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention. Ou plutôt les _Dovahjund_ et _Dovahriik_.

— C'est un honneur, Seigneurs, scandèrent les Fioriens en saluant très bas d'un seul geste.

— Inutile de faire la révérence, à partir du moment où l'accord a été scellé, vous êtes devenus les égaux de nos enfants.»

Le Seigneur ayant parlé était très grand et buriné; il avait des courts cheveux ébouriffés et une barbe en pointe d'un rose si foncé qu'ils paraissaient rouges. Ses yeux d'un marron tirant sur le vert étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaleureux, et son large sourire laissait entrevoir des dents pointues. Dans son dos, ses ailes frémirent quant il s'avança pour serrer la main de chacun des jeunes gens circonspects. Il était couvert d'or, et se présenta comme étant Igneel, le Dragon d'Or.

« Mais commençons les présentations: Metalicana le Dragon de Fer, Grandine le Dragon d'Argent et Skiadrium le Dragon de Plomb.» dit-il en désignant les trois autres dragons les plus âgés derrière lui.

Metalicana arborait un air blasé, mais son apparence quelque peu effrayante - peau brune, yeux rouge sang, chevelure poivre et sel drue et tressée à la va vite, barbe mal taillée, piercings sur le nez et aux oreilles - était démentie par le sourire ironique qu'il arborait. Grandine à ses côté affichait une expression douce bien que lointaine; ses cheveux relevés en chignons étaient d'un rose très pâles et ses d'un violet presque rouge. Elle leur souriait également, une main posée sur l'épaule d'une toute jeune fille qui se cachait derrière elle. Skiadrum se tenait dans un coin éloigné de la pièce, étudiant avec intérêt les visages des Fioriens mal à l'aise. Il avait la peau pâle de ceux qui dorment peu, des cheveux noirs comme le jais et soigneusement coiffés en arrière, ainsi que des yeux noirs comme l'encre et soulignés de cernes sombres. Il esquissa un simple signe de tête, aucun rictus ne venant assouplir le pli sévère de ses lèvres. Les quatre Seigneurs Dragons présents étaient indéniablement beaux, mais chacun d'une manière différente; Igneel respirait la joie de vivre, Metalicana possédait un charme négligé et brutal, Grandine semblait aussi gentille que gracieuse et Skiadrum ressemblait à un roi Fiorien tant ses traits étaient délicats - bien que fermés.

Le Dragon d'Or leur laissa à peine le temps de les observer que déjà il se tournait vers les Princes, qui ne pipaient mot malgré leur évidente envie de discuter entre eux.

« Voici mon idiot de fils Natsu, Laxus que certains d'entre vous connaissent sûrement, et Rogue.»

Le dénommé Natsu décocha un large sourire à l'assemblée, faisant rosir Lucy qui dût se souvenir qu'il était son fiancé. Sa tignasse de cheveux aussi ébouriffés que ceux de son père étaient d'un rose bonbon joyeux, et ses yeux d'un marron tirant aussi sur le vert. Il n'était pas aussi bronzé qu'Igneel mais sa peau mate témoignait de longues heures passées à l'extérieur. Levy lui trouva un air un peu simplet bien que sympathique, et tandis qu'elle observait encore le fiancé de sa meilleure amie, elle remarqua le regard de Mirajane se poser sur Laxus. Grand, musclé, blond aux yeux bleus, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair barrant son œil droit, celui-ci avait tout pour faire tourner les têtes des minettes de Fiore, mais la démone se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air neutre. Demi-dragon seulement, il avait les pupilles fendues et les dents pointues. Makarov se plaça à côté de son petit-fils, accentuant encore leur différence de taille pour le moins cocasse. Rogue, enfin, possédait les mêmes traits fins et mélancoliques que son père, mais plus doux. Ses yeux de reptiles étaient rouges, d'un rouge moins foncé cependant que Metalicana, et une partie de ses cheveux noirs brillant cachait la moitié de son visage. Il semblait taciturne, et ne se dérida qu'en croisant le regard timide que Yukino lui adressa en reconnaissant son nom.

Mais déjà Igneel continuait ses présentations; Levy sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, sachant désormais lequel était Gajeel. Et elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il lui plaisait ou non.

« Notre petite Wendy et enfin Gajeel.» conclut le Dragon d'Or en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Wendy se détacha de sa mère et dévisagea d'un air intimidé les sept inconnus qui lui faisaient face. Jet et Droy échangèrent des commentaires à voix basse, chuchotant qu'elle était vraiment mignonne, et Levy n'eut pas le cœur de les faire taire, partageant leur opinion. Il est vrai que la Princesse avait définitivement hérité du doux visage de sa mère, bien que ses cheveux soient d'un bleu nuit profond et ses yeux marron foncé. Elle tordait ses petites mains, n'osant lever la tête vers son fiancé qui la dévorait du regard, rougissant devant sa beauté. La mage des mots songea que, même s'ils n'allaient pas se marier avant quelques années, ils feraient très certainement un petit couple adorable.

Soudain, elle sentit que quelqu'un lui donnait un coup dans les côtes, et elle se tourna vers une Lucy légèrement grimaçante. Au froncement de sourcil qu'elle adressa, la blonde répliqua en toussotant d'un air embarrassé, et Levy pivota la tête vers Gajeel. Aussi mat de peau que son père, la même chevelure épaisse et décoiffée couvrait son dos, çà et là décorée de petites tresses. Ses yeux du même rouge sang glacèrent Levy lorsqu'elle les croisa, et elle sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine lorsqu'il bâilla, dévoilant des dents plus pointues que celles des autres. Il arborait encore plus de piercings que son géniteur, et tapait du pied d'un air d'ennui. La bleutée n'aurait su dire si ce futur mari lui plaisait, mais les grognements de Jet et Droy dans son dos la renseignèrent sur leur propre avis. Elle songea cependant qu'il ne paraissait pas plus emballé qu'elle à l'idée de se marier par obligation, et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

A son tour, Makarov présenta les sept Fioriens, et Levy vit clairement Gajeel froncer le nez de surprise lorsque le nom de sa fiancée retentit. Natsu se pencha vers Gajeel et ils échangèrent quelques mots, que la jeune fille entendit parfaitement bien:

« _Bii gein los hin, nid*_ ? demanda le rose d'un air curieux.

— _Nii fon_ , grommela Gajeel. _Rek frolok med kiir, to._

— _Tolro ni dremsil, Gajeel. Rek fon eylok !_

— _Hi vis tinvaak, hi lost sur gein, viilut ?_

— _Ful fos ?_

— _Drey hi frolok ahst ek qahd ?!_

— _Vuth nii, hi ziin !_ gronda Metalicana en assenant un coup sur l'épaule de son fils. _Fos waan nust hon hi ?_

— _Tch, nust dreh ni tinvaak Dovahzil._ »

Sur ces derniers mots, Gajeel s'adossa au mur en haussant les épaules. Levy eut un sourire désabusé. S'ils pensaient qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parlait leur langue, ils allaient être surpris. Profitant de ce que Mirajane allait discuter avec Laxus, et Wendy et Grandine avec Roméo, la bleutée se saisit de son courage et adressa une petite révérence au groupe que formaient Metalicana, Natsu et Gajeel. Lucy l'avait suivie, ayant apparemment très envie de mieux connaître son propre fiancé.

« Il est inutile de nous saluer une deuxième fois, _Kulaas_ , remarqua Metalicana.

— _Nuz hi los Dovahjun_ , répondit Levy d'un air mutin. _Mu fozir hi fir.»_

Ces paroles, incompréhensibles pour Lucy qui se contenta de hausser les sourcils, fit sursauter les trois dragons. Natsu se gratta la tête d'un air confus, se demandant certainement si elle avait entendu leur conversation quelques instants auparavant, et Metalicana éclata d'un rire franc.

« Eh bien mon garçon, tu as tout intérêt à t'excuser, lança-t-il d'un air sévère à Gajeel qui était toujours comme deux ronds de flanc. Ta fiancée semble parler notre langue à la perfection, tu devras donc faire doublement attention à ce que tu diras devant elle. »

Non sans fierté bien qu'embarrassée, Levy capta une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux rouges du jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas fait un geste. Gêné, Natsu emmena Lucy plus loin pour discuter avec elle, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille. Metalicana s'éloigna lui aussi, rejoignant le petit cercle que formait les autres Seigneurs et Makarov; les autres jeunes gens discutaient tous ensemble, à part Jet et Droy qui surveillaient leur amie dans leur coin.

« Je propose qu'on reprenne depuis le début, suggéra Levy en lui tendant la main. Je suis Levy McGarden, mage des mots. »

Gajeel fixa quelques instants sa petite main, semblant peser le pour et le contre d'une éventuelle discussion avec elle, mais finit par la lui serrer rapidement. Il était assez proche pour que la bleutée ait une meilleure vue de ses piercings. Trois de chaque côté du nez, quatre à la place de ses sourcils inexistant, deux sous la lèvre inférieure, trois ou quatre à chaque oreille… C'était impressionnant.

« Gajeel Redfox. Hum… désolé pour tout à l'heure, dit-il simplement.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, c'est vrai que je dois vous paraître minuscule… Je suis déjà de petite taille pour les Fioriens.» sourit-elle pour le rassurer.

Il est vrai qu'elle lui arrivait à peine aux épaules. La façon dont il avait parlé d'elle ne lui avait guère plu, mais ce n'était somme toute pas bien méchant, et puis il ne la connaissait pas encore; il était normal qu'il se concentre sur son physique en premier. Cependant elle espérait que le registre familier dans lequel il s'exprimait même en Dovahzil - sa langue maternelle - n'était pas le reflet d'une nature grossière et inculte. Non pas qu'elle était snob - ayant grandi en subissant les regards méprisant de certains nobles de plus haut rangs, elle abhorrait le snobisme et essayant de ne jamais porter de jugement trop hâtif sur les gens - mais la perspective de vivre le restant de ses jours avec un homme sans aucune conversation l'aurait grandement dépitée, elle qui possédait une immense culture et une soif de connaissance inextinguible. Le grognement malaisé qu'il laissa échapper et sortit Levy de ses pensées révéla son embarras d'avoir été surpris dans une conversation peu flatteuse, et il fourra ses mains calleuses dans les poches de son pantalon. Ne sachant trop quoi lui dire, la bleutée n'ouvrit pas la bouche, lui laissant le loisir de détailler le visage des autres Fioriens, particulièrement de Jet et Droy. Son expression penaude céda la place à un sourire qu'on ne pouvait qualifier que de carnassier - les coins de ses lèvres remontèrent, dévoilant ses canines pointues, et ses sourcils marqués par des piercings se froncèrent au-dessus de ses yeux. Levy se crispa légèrement, mais se reprit et posa une main sur son bras pour détourner son attention de ses amis.

« Maître Makarov m'a dit que vous aviez une formidable bibliothèque, je serais ravie de la voir.» s'exclama-t-elle.

Son ton enjoué n'était pas totalement faussé - elle avait réellement envie de parcourir la fameuse collection d'ouvrages précieux et rares du palais - et Gajeel dut le sentir car, après un rapide examen de son expression, il sembla satisfait et ses traits se détendirent.

« Désolé mais j'peux pas t'y emmener pour le moment. _Bormah_ m'a dit que le dîner serait bientôt prêt et il aime pas quand je suis en retard, dit-il de sa voix rauque aux accents rugueux. Ces deux gus sont avec toi ? »

Sentant qu'il était inutile d'insister, Levy tourna la tête et sourit à Jet et Droy, qui avaient senti l'attention soudaine que Gajeel leur portait. Ils semblaient sur la défensive, une main posée sur le pommeau de leurs épées, et la jeune fille pria mentalement Mavis de les empêcher de tenter quoi que ce soit d'idiot par jalousie. Elle ne releva pas le mot quelque peu péjoratif que le dragon avait utilisé et se contenta d'opiner du menton.

« En effet, ce sont mes meilleurs amis et mes gardes du corps, répondit-elle.

— Hum, ils n'ont pas l'air ravi d'être là, commenta Gajeel en croisant les bras d'un air perplexe.

— Ils tenaient à me suivre mais étaient contre ce… cet… _aavlaas_ ?

— _Geind_. Pas _aavlaas_ , pas nous.» la corrigea-t-il durement.

Levy se sentit blessée par son ton sec, mais se rappela alors que les dragons choisissaient un partenaire à vie; même après la mort de leur compagnon, ils ne pouvaient se remarier car ils avaient déjà marqué quelqu'un auparavant. Choisir un humain ou une humaine pour un dragon était synonyme d'une vie plus courte ou très solitaire… Gajeel ne devait pas être enchanté à l'idée de devoir supporter une vie de veuf des siècles encore après la mort de sa femme, si d'aventure il ne voulait pas raccourcir son espérance de vie. Elle déglutit, ravalant une réplique cinglante qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et hocha la tête. Leur vie de couple promettait d'être mouvementée.

**|-^'^|^|^**

Le bruit des couverts cliquetant contre les assiettes, des conversations et de la musique lui donnaient mal à la tête. A Dralmia, on ne savait apparemment rien faire dans le calme, et cette différence de culture n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire, épuisée qu'elle était de leur long voyage en bateau et des émotions qui l'avaient agitée tout au long de cette journée interminable. Les tambourins et instruments à vent dont elle ignorait le long déversaient un flot de musique intarissable, et bien qu'elle devait admettre que les notes orientales qui flottaient dans l'air étaient exquises à l'oreille, elle aurait apprécié de pouvoir dîner sans ce brouhaha ambiant.

Après la rencontre - embarrassante sur la fin - des dragons, deux jeunes servantes différentes de leurs habilleuses étaient venues les chercher pour les mener jusqu'à la salle à manger où l'on s'apprêtait à servir le repas. Des centaines de chandelles énormes avaient été allumées pour éclairer les larges couloirs et la salle immense dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent. On y avait installé une grande table, assez large pour les y faire tous tenir, ainsi que plusieurs tables rondes plus basses et plus petites tout autour. De nombreuses personnes richement vêtues - sûrement des dragons de rang inférieur - attendaient là les Dovahjund et s'inclinèrent à leur entrée. Cinq personnes étaient déjà assises à table et les saluèrent plus ou moins chaleureusement. Igneel fit rapidement les présentations; Weisslogia était un homme fin à la fine barbe grise, aux cheveux blancs encore assez fournis pour son âge manifestement avancé, et aux yeux bleus limpides. Ces yeux , son fils Sting les possédaient également; les cheveux du Prince étaient d'un blond doré comme le soleil, et une cicatrice barrait son front. Etant, tout comme Rogue, trois quarts dragon, il n'avait pas d'ailes. Le père et le fils étaient principalement vêtus de bleu et blanc. A côté de Sting, Minerva, chevelure noire brillante et yeux en amande de la même couleur, dévisagea les nouveaux venus d'un air absent. Ses traits fins dénotaient une origine étrangère, et Levy devina qu'elle ne devait même pas être de Fiore. En face du couple se trouvait Erik, tignasse pourpre, oreilles et dents plus pointues que la normale, un œil fermé par une cicatrice; celui qui restait ouvert était d'un violet très sombre, presque noir. Il tenait la main de Kinana, une ravissante jeune femme aux yeux verts fendus et aux cheveux violets, coupés courts. Tous les deux semblaient très épris l'un de l'autre, ce qui avait arraché un sourire à Levy. Igneel les avait invités à s'asseoir comme ils le désiraient, et ce fut sans surprise que pour cette première soirée les Fioriens se regroupèrent d'un côté de la table et les Princes de l'autre - bien que Roméo avait l'air de vouloir parler plus longuement avec sa promise. C'est alors que les festivités avaient commencé, les dragons bavardant joyeusement en prêtant de temps à autre une oreille attentive si d'aventure s'élevait une chanson. Depuis une heure déjà on ripaillait dans les rires et la mastication; depuis une heure déjà Jet et Droy demeuraient muets au-dessus de leurs assiettes; depuis une heure déjà l'esprit de Levy se trouvaient encombré par trop de bruits inopportuns.

Lucy, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et avait à peine touché ses plats, sentit que son amie était au bord de l'implosion et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule fine.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien, Lev ? lui chuchota-t-elle afin que Weisslogia, qui était proche d'elles, ne les entendent pas.

— Ce n'est rien, Lu, seulement… c'est trop bruyant pour moi.

— C'est sûr que ce n'est pas aussi silencieux que ta bibliothèque chérie, la taquina la blonde.

— Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour me trouver au milieu de livres en ce moment même ! J'ai encore mon livre en Arsois à traduire, et je compte le faire rapidement. » soupira Levy un peu trop fort.

A ces mots, Weisslogia lui jeta un coup d'œil vaguement étonné. Rougissant sans s'en rendre compte, la bleutée avala rapidement quelques bouchées du plat de viande qu'on lui présentait pour éviter de croiser son regard. Mais Lucy continua à lui parler, ignorant son malaise soudain.

« Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver, tu as déjà réussi à en déchiffrer une bonne partie et ils possèdent sûrement de nombreux livres sur le sujet ici ! D'ailleurs, je me demande comment ton père et tes aïeuls ont pu traduire un livre si énorme avec si peu de ressources.

— Au début les McGarden enseignaient eux-mêmes à leurs enfants l'Arsois mais peu à peu nous avons perdu notre aisance à le parler couramment et on a eu de plus en plus recours aux livres. Mon père a eu énormément de mal à traduire "Histoires et légendes des Trois Royaumes", et il n'a fini que lorsque j'étais toute petite, expliqua Levy en surveillant le dragon blanc du coin de l'œil. Si je pouvais me procurer quelques ouvrages pour les lui envoyer et permettre à Freed d'apprendre plus facilement la langue, ce serait plus simple.

— J'espère qu'ils te laisseront faire. » dit simplement Lucy.

Levy haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste et grignota distraitement un morceau de pain en laissant son regard traîner sur les convives. Une personne en particulier retenait son attention: Minerva. La jeune femme ne semblait pas plus heureuse d'être là que Jet et Droy, et arborait une expression assez froide, ne rendant aucun de ses sourires à Sting qui paraissait se démener pour la dérider. Elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette, et ses yeux sombres étaient fixés sur son verre plein devant elle, ses doigts pianotant sur la table. La bleutée allait faire part de ses observations à Lucy quand elle capta à nouveau le regard de Weisslogia, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Brisant une nouvelle fois le contact, elle se pencha vers son amie:

« Lu, j'ai l'impression que Lord Weisslogia m'observe…, lui chuchota-t-elle.

— Ah, tu le remarques enfin. Je me demande ce qu'il te veut, répondit la mage céleste dans un souffle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je ne sais pas, il a eu l'air d'écouter attentivement quand j'ai parlé de l'Arsois…

— J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez linguiste, _Kulaas_ ? » l'interrompit soudainement une voix.

Surprise et un peu embarrassée de se retrouver soudain au centre de l'attention, Levy tourna la tête vers celui qui s'était adressé à elle. Weisslogia. Curieuse de savoir où il venait en venir et ignorant les regards des autres dragons, elle hocha lentement la tête.

« C'est exact, Seigneur. Je parle plusieurs langues, répondit-elle prudemment, craignant d'en dire trop.

— Quoi d'autre, à part le Fiorien et le Dovahzil ? s'enquit Wendy timidement.

— Quelques patois de Fiore, le Ballamu, et la langue de trois ou quatre autres pays moins importants. »

Les yeux des dragons s'arrondirent, apparemment étonnés de l'étendue du savoir de cette petite mage issue d'une famille peu renommée. Jet et Droy avaient inconsciemment gonflé le torse de fierté et un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Lucy. La bleutée ne put résister à l'envie de voir quelle tête son fiancé faisait et darda ses yeux sur Gajeel, assis assez loin d'elle. Elle dut réfréner un gloussement en voyant son air d'admiration et son rictus appréciateur; quand bien même il parlait comme un homme du peuple, il paraissait aimer les gens cultivés, ou tout du moins les respecter. Elle remarqua également qu'à l'entente de la langue du royaume de Ballam, Minerva avait sursauté et avait commencé à l'observer en toute impunité. Weisslogia reprit alors la parole, confirmant les doutes qu'avait Levy au sujet des origines de la jeune femme.

« Ma _Monthun_ ici présente vient de Ballam, elle sera sans doute ravie de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un dans sa langue natale.» dit-il posément.

Sa déclaration souleva quelques bronchements choqués des Fioriens; leur royaume étant en conflit ouvert depuis des centaines d'années avec Ballam, ils se sentaient plus ou moins trahis de ne pas avoir été avertis de la présence de l'un deux au palais. Cependant ils ne pipèrent mot et se contentèrent de dévisager Minerva, qui ignora superbement leurs regards pesants. Les autres dragons quant à eux avaient repris le cours de leur repas, n'écoutant la conversation que d'une oreille distraite. Levy choisit d'agir avec diplomatie et adressa un signe de tête cordial à Minerva.

« _Shirimasen deshita, Minerva-sama. Ballamu o yoku hanasu negatte shimasu_ , la salua-t-elle gentiment.

— _Warukunai._ » marmonna la brune pour seule réponse.

Sting poussa un soupir éloquent, qui lui valut un regard noir de sa promise. Levy n'insista pas mais échangea un coup d'œil avec Lucy, qui semblait indignée du comportement de la jeune femme.

« Vous possédez également des notions d'Arsois, n'est-ce pas ?» continua Weisslogia comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption.

Cette fois, la réaction des dragons à l'entente de cette question fut presque violente. Metalicana et Gajeel s'étouffèrent avec leur boisson, Grandine sursauta, Igneel recracha la moitié de son plat, Natsu poussa un cri de surprise, Wendy resta bouche bée, Skiadrum et Rogue se figèrent, Sting laissa tomber sa fourchette, Laxus écarquilla les yeux en serrant les poings et Erik et Kinana semblèrent avoir reçu quelque chose de lourd sur la tête. Les Fioriens, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui les faisait réagir ainsi, restèrent perplexe et se tournèrent tous vers Levy. Mirajane seule avait l'air de trouver toute cette agitation amusante.

« C'est vrai, _okaazklav_ ? Tu parles l'Arsois ? l'interpella Gajeel, du vin dégoulinant le long de son menton.

— J-je… Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si extraordinaire, acquiesça la petite mage en laissant passer l'adjectif peu flatteur dont il l'avait affublée.

— C'est une langue morte depuis des centaines d'années, Lady Levy, intervint Rogue d'un ton posé. Personne à Dralmia ne peut déchiffrer les ouvrages écrits dans cette langue.

— Les McGarden sont connus pour leur maîtrise de l'Arsois, pourtant, remarqua Lucy. Ils possèdent un livre en Arsois qu'ils se lèguent de génération en génération afin que l'héritier de la famille le traduise. »

Weisslogia et Igneel échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et le Dragon de Feu se racla la gorge. Un silence pesant régnait sur la tablée, alors qu'autour d'eux éclataient des rires et chants joyeux. Levy déglutit, sentant que le dragon allait faire une importante déclaration. Et elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit pour annoncer d'agréables nouvelles.

« Nous possédons en effet la plus grande collection de livres en Arsois ou sur l'Arsois du continent, certainement même de ce monde. Cependant la langue s'est perdue lors de la disparition de Mavis l'Immortelle; seul un de ses conseillers, qui parlait une langue de laquelle vient le Fiorien moderne, a pu faire perdurer l'Arsois. Nous ignorions son nom, et personne ne nous l'a jamais donné; au fil des siècles nous en sommes venus à penser que sa lignée s'était éteinte, et avec le seul héritage de Mavis, mais il semblerait que nous nous soyons fourvoyés.»

La voix grave et chaude d'Igneel n'empêcha pas Levy de s'humecter nerveusement les lèvres. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup d'être au centre de l'attention, surtout lorsqu'elle ignorait pourquoi. Surtout, elle se demandait si le Dragon de Feu était totalement honnête et s'ils ignoraient réellement que les McGarden étaient les seuls dépositaires de cet héritage linguistique. Elle ne pouvait que leur accorder le bénéfice du doute, mais décida de mener une petite enquête de son côté… si seulement ils lui donnaient le droit de fouiner dans la bibliothèque.

« J'ignore tout de ce possible ancêtre, avoua-t-elle franchement, et mes faibles connaissances de l'Arsois ne sont certainement pas à la mesure de ce qu'était cette langue du temps de Mavis. J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir en approfondir la maîtrise, aussi j'espérais que vous m'autoriseriez à lire les ouvrages de votre bibliothèque, _Dovahjund_.

— Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, intervint Grandine. Je suis en charge de la bibliothèque et de tout ce qui se rapporte à la culture, précisa-t-elle aimablement devant les mines interrogatrices des jeunes Fioriens.

— Hmm, il ne faudrait tout de même pas que l' _okaazklav_ tombe sur certains ouvrages, ajouta Metalicana en souriant d'un air inquiétant. Je suis d'avis qu'un dragon reste avec Lady Levy lorsqu'elle se rendra à la bibliothèque.

— Tant qu'on ne m'empêche pas de lire, peu importe.» fit Levy en haussant les épaules.

Elle se doutait que les dragons feraient quelques difficultés; après tout, elle n'était qu'une étrangère ici, bien que fiancée à l'un des Dovahriik. Mais lorsque le Dragon de Fer se tourna vers son fils, bien trop occupé à déchiqueter sa viande pour prêter attention à la conversation, elle sut qu'elle avait été flouée. Serrant ses petits poings, elle souffla du nez en entendant Lucy glousser près d'elle et les gémissements de Jet et Droy, qui avaient eux aussi compris.

« Gajeel, tu accompagneras ta fiancée, tonna Metalicana en posant une main lourde sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursauta.

— Hein ? Quoi ? grogna-t-il en se dégageant.

— J'ai dit, tu accompagneras Lady Levy lorsqu'elle désirera se rendre à la bibliothèque. Et même de manière générale, je te conseille de rester près d'elle, on se perd si vite dans ce palais…»

La voix puissante du dragon avait même imposé le silence aux autres tables alentour. Lorsque Gajeel se rendit compte que tout le monde avait entendu cette suggestion - ou plutôt, cet ordre -, il poussa un grognement de dépit et darda ses prunelles rouges sur Levy. La jeune fille lui rendit son œillade peu aimable et haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête avant de reprendre son repas. Lentement, les discussions reprirent, et les Fioriens purent quitter la table sans craindre de froisser leurs hôtes. Levy ne s'en priva pas, suivie, non sans surprise, par Lucy et… Minerva. La jeune femme attendit que la porte de la salle à manger se soit refermée sur elle pour s'approcher de la bleutée à pas lents, apparemment hésitante.

« Levy- _sama_ , je pense que nous avons beaucoup en commun, commença-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

— Levy n'a rien à voir avec une… une Ballami ! rétorqua sèchement Lucy, qui s'était glissée entre elles. Comment et pourquoi diable avez-vous été choisie pour épouser l'un des Princes Dragons ? »

Dressée devant son amie, elle lui faisait un rempart de son corps. Devant tant de méfiance, Minerva laissa échapper un rire désabusé, comme habituée à une telle rancœur contre son pays natal. Levy songea que son malheur ne tenait peut-être pas que du fait qu'elle avait le mal du pays mais aussi que personne ne voyait d'un bon œil sa présence ici.

« Il se trouve que je l'ignore, Lady Lucy. Tout comme vous, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix et mon père m'a envoyée ici de force. Cependant, notre famille n'est pas totalement loyale au gouvernement en vigueur à Ballam, et _Oni-sama_ est même déjà marié à une Fiorienne, une certaine Cana Alberona. Vous avez toutes les raisons de vous méfier d'une Ballami, mais pas de moi, conclut-elle d'un ton sec.

— Lu, elle a raison. Laisse-la parler, elle est de toute façon inoffensive ici, entourée de dragons…» supplia Levy.

Quelque peu vexée, la blonde gonfla les joues mais se décala et laissa Minerva approcher Levy. La brune rejeta ses longs cheveux brillants dans son dos et sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« _Ano_ … Comment dites-vous déjà ? Vous êtes spéciale, Levy- _sama_. Je suis persuadée, tout comme vous certainement, que les dragons avaient une bonne raison de nous faire venir ici toutes les deux. _Iie_ , je dirais même plus… de nous faire tous venir ici.

— C'est ridicule, ne put s'empêcher de dire Lucy, ils avaient simplement besoin de marier leurs enfants pour renforcer l'alliance entre Dralmia et Fiore… et Ballam aussi, apparemment.

— Voyons voir… deux mages célestes, dont une issue de la maison des prêtresses de Mavis… une démone… un autre membre de la maison Dreyar… une Ballami… et une mage des mots. Cela ne vous dit-il rien ?» ricana Minerva.

Le cerveau de Levy fonctionna à toute allure. Bien sûr que ça lui disait quelque chose. Quelque chose en lien avec Mavis, avec Dralmia, avec -probablement- la raison de sa présence ici.

« La légende fondatrice des Trois Royaumes, souffla-t-elle, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

— Précisément.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oui alors bon déjà, comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, le Ballamu c'est tout simplement du japonais xD Je maîtrise les bases, aussi, NORMALEMENT, j'ai pas écrit n'importe quoi mais je ne suis pas bilingue pour autant et j'ai très bien pu me tromper, sooorryyyy~_
> 
>  
> 
> _Pas mal de phrases et mots en Dovahzil dans ce chapitre, donc hop voici leur traduction:_  
>  " La bleue c'est la tienne, nan ?  
> \- On dirait.[...] Mais elle r'semble à une fillette.  
> \- C'est pas gentil, Gajeel ! Elle a l'air sympa.  
> \- Tu peux parler, t'as la blonde, c'est ça ?  
> \- Et alors ?  
> \- T'as vu sa poitrine ?!  
> \- Arrêtez, vous deux ! [...] Et si on vous entendait ?  
> \- Tch, ils parlent pas le Dovahzil."  
> Et la phrase de Levy:  
> "Mais vous êtes un Seigneur Dragon.[...] Nous vous devons le respect."  
> \- "Bormah" _= Père._  
>  \- "Aavlaas" _= Mariage;_ "Geind" _= Union. Vous comprenez mieux pourquoi Levy s'est sentie un peu vexée que Gajeel choisisse geind plutôt que aavlaas :')_  
>  \- "Okaazklav" _= Crevette. Je pouvais pas m'en empêcher, pardon xD_  
>  \- "Monthun" _= Belle-Fille. Il est composé de_ "Mon" _(=Fille) et_ "Thun" _(=loi). J'ai traduit de l'anglais "Daughter-in-law" qui signifie "Belle-fille". On va dire que le masculin est_ "Kulthun".
> 
> _ENSUIIIITE on passe à la traduction du Ballamu/jap:_  
>  "Je ne le parle pas si bien, Minerva-sama. J'espère que vous me comprenez.  
> \- C'est pas mal." (j'avoue que j'ai complètement oublié ce que je voulais dire du coup c'est une traduction approximative, sorry haha)  
> \- "-sama" _est une marque de respect. Ici ça pourrait se traduire par "Lady" puisque ça ne s'adresse qu'à des femmes mais il n'y a pas de réelle traduction._  
>  \- "Oni-sama" _= Grand Frère, suivi d'une marque de respect puisqu'elle vient d'une famille aristocratique._  
>  \- "Ano" _= Euh_  
>  \- "Iie" _= Non_
> 
>  
> 
> _Voilà voilà, désolée pour le gros blabla de fin de chapitre xD Bon, vous aurez deviné que le frère de Minerva est Bacchus (ils ont tous les deux l'air asiat' et ont des prénoms de dieux de l'antiquité donc why not). Et la tension mooonte avec ce mystère de fin de chapitre huhu_  
>  See u TRES TRES soon ! :D


	7. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  Disclaimer: Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais cet AU si :)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Désolée pour le retard ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'oublie constamment d'updater sur AO3 en plus de ff.net...  
> Sinon, pour voir d'autres dessins de cette pitite fic, vous pourrez dorénavant allez voir sur mon tumblr :)  
> Le lien: http://shipping-cookie.tumblr.com/tagged/lltr 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

##  Chapitre 6:

La fin de cette soirée bouleversante sembla passer à toute vitesse pour Levy, et ce fut presque comme un automate qu'elle alla se coucher dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, sombrant presque immédiatement dans un profond sommeil. La journée du lendemain ne lui permit pas d'en apprendre plus de Minerva ni des Princes Dragons, chacun ayant décidé de vaquer à ses occupations jusqu'au voyage officiel qui ferait rencontrer le peuple aux Fioriens. Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, les sept jeunes gens employant au mieux leur temps entre balades dans les jardins, discussions dans les chambres des uns et des autres, et repas en solitaire. Il semblait qu'après la première rencontre, les Dragons avaient décidé qu'ils n'étaient somme toute pas obligés de se montrer courtois envers leurs invités, lesquels se sentaient quelque peu négligés. Roméo particulièrement ne comprenait pas l'absence de Wendy qui avait paru apprécier sa compagnie, et se demandait très sérieusement s'il lui avait déplu de quelque manière que ce soit. Seule Mirajane, habituée au flegme et au caractère indépendant de Laxus, ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure et tentait de son mieux de rassurer ses camarades. Jet et Droy, quant à eux, paraissaient aussi ravis que Levy était anxieuse à l'idée que Gajeel ne soit peut-être pas du tout intéressé par la bleutée. Lucy et Yukino, connaissant elles aussi plutôt mal leurs fiancés tout en ayant eu d'eux une assez bonne impression, prenaient sur elles mais montraient tous les signes de l'ennui le plus total. En résumé, le moral des Fioriens n'était pas au plus haut et c'est avec gratitude qu'ils accueillirent la visite de Kinana et Minerva au bout de plusieurs jours de délaissement.

Ce jour là, les jeunes femmes entrèrent comme si de rien n'était dans la chambre de Mirajane dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous rassemblés, et s'installèrent confortablement sur les poufs bordeaux disposés autour d'une petite table en marbre. Immédiatement, la démone se précipita sur elles et leur saisit les mains, se fendant d'un grand sourire.

« Lady Kinana, Lady Minerva, quel plaisir de vous voir parmi nous ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Nous commencions à désespérer de recevoir la moindre nouvelle de notre nouvelle famille avant le voyage de demain.»

Sa voix agréable et sa mine radieuse avaient été soigneusement pensés pour que ses interlocuteurs ressentent de la culpabilité. Levy sourit devant ce manège rusé; Mirajane savait décidément user de ses charmes, et ce même avec des femmes.

« Oh ! Ne pensez pas que nous vous avions oublié, _Kulaas_ , dit Kinana d'un air affolé qui n'était pas feint. Ces derniers jours, les _Dovahjund_ ont été très occupés, avec les préparatifs du voyage et diverses réunions importantes. Nous ignorions cependant que les _Dovahriik_ ne s'étaient pas présentés auprès de vous. Assurément, il y a eu un malentendu…

— Peuh, renifla Minerva. Ces _baka_ ont tout simplement décidé que sans ordre direct des _Dovahjund_ , ils ne daigneraient pas venir vous voir. Cela m'étonne de Wendy- _sama_ , mais elle a été à coup sûr retenue par Gajeel.

— Vous êtes donc en train de nous dire qu'ils ne viendront pas ? chuchota Yukino en ouvrant de grands yeux. Lord Rogue m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il aimerait que nous fassions plus ample connaissance avant notre mariage…

— Et il disait la vérité, assura Kinana d'une voix douce en fusillant Minerva du regard. En réalité, seuls Gajeel, Natsu et Laxus ont refusé de vous rendre visite. Wendy, comme l'a dit Minerva, a été entraînée par Gajeel qui a une grande influence sur elle, et Rogue est au chevet de son Exceed blessé. Mais ne vous souciez pas des trois _hefhah_ , ils font leur numéro pour bien prouver aux _Dovahjund_ qu'ils ne sont pas tenus d'agir comme vos fiancés par pure fierté. »

Au milieu de ce flot de paroles, les Fioriens retinrent surtout un mot qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

« Pardonnez-moi Lady Kinana, mais qu'est-ce qu'un Exceed ? demanda Lucy en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

— J'oubliais qu'il n'en existe plus à Fiore, sourit la jeune fille en croisant ses mains sous son menton. Comment dire… ici, à Dralmia, il est d'usage que les _Dovahriik_ possèdent tous un Exceed. Laxus et Eric n'en ont pas car ils ne sont qu'à moitié dragons et que de toute façon ils sont presque éteints, mais les quatre autres en ont. Ce sont des félins ailés.

— Je ne me rappelle pas en avoir vu, marmonna Roméo pensivement. Se cachent-ils de nous ?

— Ils préfèrent le grand air, répondit vaguement Minerva.

—Je suis sûre que si vous leur demandez, ils seront ravis de vous les présenter !

— Et ceux des _Dovahjund_ ?» insista Levy.

Elle sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible quand le sourire de Kinana vacilla un peu. Minerva poussa un soupir, comme si elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait entendre une histoire ennuyeuse pour la centième fois, et croisa bras et jambes d'un air peu impliqué. De toute évidence, la violette n'allait pas raconter une histoire des plus amusantes, et Levy se sentit d'un coup tout à fait stupide d'avoir posé une question aussi personnelle concernant les Seigneurs Dragons. Cependant, à sa plus grande surprise, ce fut Mirajane qui lui répondit et non Kinana.

« Levy, tu as oublié ce que tu nous as toi-même dit ? Les dragons ont une espérance de vie plus élevée que n'importe quelle créature, à part peut-être les esprits qui sont quasi immortels. Les Exceed des Seigneurs Dragons sont probablement morts depuis bien longtemps.

— E-En effet, acquiesça Kinana, étonnée de l'étendue des connaissances de la démone. Cette espérance de vie est un handicap dans bien des situations malgré ce que vous pouvez croire.

— Comment ça ? Je trouve ça plutôt pratique, de ne pas vieillir aussi vite que nous humains, rit Lucy. Dans cinquante ans, vous serez encore toute pimpante tandis que nous serons ridés comme des pruneaux !»

Là encore le sourire de la violette faiblit. Cette fois, Minerva fronça des sourcils réprobateur vers Lucy, et désigna Roméo du menton.

« Lady Lucy, pourquoi pensez-vous que ce Doranbolt de la maison Dreyar a refusé une alliance plus que bénéfique avec Wendy- _sama_ ? gronda-t-elle. Non pas que tu ne fasses pas l'affaire, jeune Roméo.

— Je me posais aussi la question, avoua le jeune homme. Doranbolt est quelqu'un de pragmatique, et j'avoue avoir été étonné de son refus… même si je ne m'en plains guère maintenant.»

Cette dernière déclaration le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles mais son air déterminé empêcha quiconque de se moquer de lui. A la surprise de tous, les lèvres de Minerva se retroussèrent en un charmant sourire, et elle tapota gentiment l'épaule du jeune garçon qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

« J'ai ouï dire par Sting- _sama_ qu'il avait refusé cette proposition à cause de l'âge de Wendy- _sama_. Bien qu'étant plus âgée que Lord Doranbolt, elle paraît avoir douze années humaines, et cette différence physique ne fera que se creuser au fur et à mesure. Les dragons vieillissent plus lentement que nous, et lorsque Lord Doranbolt aura, disons, cinquante ans, Wendy- _sama_ n'en paraîtra pas plus de quinze.» expliqua-t-elle posément.

Les Fioriens se concertèrent du regard; bien qu'au courant de l'étonnante longévité des dragons, ils n'avaient en effet pas réfléchi à la grande différence d'âge entre eux et leurs promis. Pire, ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'âge réel des Princes Dragons, et n'osaient même pas le demander de crainte d'être trop choqués par la réponse. Etonnamment, ce furent Jet et Droy qui amorcèrent ce sujet délicat.

« Mais… ils ont quel âge, au juste ? bafouilla Jet.

— Ca signifie que Levy mourra avant…? ajouta Droy, incrédule.

— Pas obligatoirement. Nous pouvons réduire notre espérance de vie si besoin, comme lorsque nous épousons des humains… mais généralement cela n'arrive que lors de mariages d'amour. C'est la première fois que des _Dovahriik_ sont fiancés contre leur gré, aussi… peut-être choisiront-ils de conserver notre espérance de vie élevée, expliqua Kinana.

— Gajeel et Natsu ont dans les 180 ans et Wendy- _sama_ 120 ans. Sting- _sama_ et Rogue- _sama_ ont une espérance de vie moindre car ils ne sont pas des dragons de sang pur, mais ont tout de même déjà 45 ans. Quant à Laxus et Erik, ils ne sont qu'à moitié dragons et par conséquent ont la même espérance de vie que les humains.» ajouta Minerva avec un flegme qui montrait qu'elle n'accordait que peu d'importance à tout cela.

Levy, Lucy, Roméo, Jet et Droy semblèrent frappés par la foudre; l'expression horrifiée qui s'était plaquée sur leurs visages était à des lieux du calme de Mirajane qui connaissait après tout son fiancé depuis l'enfance et du silence de Yukino qui tentait d'intégrer toutes ces informations d'un coup. La blonde fut la première à rompre le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce et bondit sur ses pieds, rouge de confusion.

« C'est quand même très incorrect de la part des _Dovahjund_ de ne pas nous avoir prévenu que nos futurs époux sont presque bicentenaires ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix exaspérée, approuvée d'un hochement de tête par les deux gardes du corps de Levy. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tous ces secrets, et surtout du manque d'intérêt évident qu'ils éprouvent envers nous !

— L- Lucy ! l'interrompit Yukino en forçant sur sa voix douce pour se faire entendre. Nous ne sommes ici que depuis quelques jours, il est normal que l'on ne nous ait pas tout dit ! Nous avons tous accepté cette alliance en connaissance de cause. Bien que, je l'avoue, je suis assez désappointée de l'abandon dans lequel nous nous trouvons…»

La jeune fille se tut, confuse. Il était évident que Lord Rogue lui avait fait forte impression et qu'elle était très déçue de ne pas avoir pu lui reparler depuis le dîner, et sa mine attristée calma immédiatement Lucy. Poussant un soupir, la jeune fille retomba sur son siège et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Redoutant un nouvel éclat, Mirajane prit à son tour la parole:

« Lady Kinana, Lady Minerva, je me doute que vous n'êtes pas venues jusqu'ici simplement pour discuter, dit-elle doucement. Quelle est la raison de votre présence ?

— C'est… hum, c'est assez gênant… Après cette semaine passée sans vous donner de nouvelles et tous les efforts déployés…, balbutia Kinana en tripotant nerveusement ses mèches courtes. Il se trouve que le voyage de demain a été reporté à plus tard, pour… certaines raisons qui engageraient votre sécurité.»

Une exclamation irritée se fit unanimement entendre. Cette fois, songea Levy, c'en était trop. Non seulement on les faisait poireauter des jours durant sans les tenir au courant de l'avancée des préparatifs, mais en plus on ne les avertissait qu'au dernier moment que le voyage était annulé. Elle retint à temps un juron très peu aristocratique et se contente d'inspirer et d'expirer plusieurs fois pour recouvrer un semblant de calme. Jet et Droy, eux, ne s'embarrassèrent pas de bonnes manières et laissèrent éclater leur colère:

« Alors ça, c'est trop fort ! Je vais leur en dire deux mots, moi, de leur organisation minable ! affirma Jet en tapant du poing sur la table. Levy ne mérite pas un tel traitement, personne ici d'ailleurs ne le mérite !

— C'est bien vrai, approuva Droy, être des dragons ne leur donne pas tout permis ! Allons-y, Jet, ils ne pourront pas nous refuser une entrevue.

— Les garçons, stop ! Vous risquez de déclencher un incident diplomatique alors que les mariages n'ont pas encore été conclus ! gémit Levy.

— Eh bien tant mieux ! J'espère bien qu'ils ne le seront jamais, conclut Jet d'un ton furieux en sortant de la chambre, Droy sur ses talons.

— Yare, yare…, gloussa Minerva lorsque la porte claqua. Ils ont plus de courage que ce que je pensais, pour oser défier des dragons au bord de la crise de nerfs.

— Kinana- _reg_ , Minerva- _sama_ , c'est terrible ! J'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien de mal… Ils crient fort mais n'oseront pas dégainer leurs armes devant les Dovahjund, je vous le promets.» balbutia Levy.

Au bord des larmes, elle tremblait de tout son corps frêle. La colère avait fait place à l'angoisse et elle supplia les deux jeunes femmes de ses yeux brillant. Kinana parut hésiter, ne sachant quelle conduite adopter, mais Minerva la toisa quelques instants et se redressa.

« Il serait fâcheux que vos deux amis soient la cause de votre départ, assurément, pontifia-t-elle sérieusement. N'ayez crainte, Levy- _sama_ , je vais les rattraper. Cependant, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il serait plus sage de les renvoyer séance tenante à Fiore… pour leur bien comme pour le vôtre.

— Minerva dit vrai, _Kulaas_. Nous allons les intercepter et les ramener dans leurs chambres mais il vous faut prendre une décision à leur sujet. »

Lucy prit Levy par les épaules, la soutenant face au regard inquisiteur de la Ballami. Mais la bleutée savait qu'elles exprimaient ce qu'au fond elle refusait de penser depuis leur arrivée ici; la jalousie de Jet et Droy risquait de tout compromettre, et elle craignait qu'il ne leur arrive malheur à force de parler à tort et à travers. Aussi, elle poussa un profond soupir et se contenta d'acquiescer, sous les regards désolés des quatre autres. Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête à leur tour en guise de salut et sortirent dans un silence pesant.

|-^'^|^|^

Levy ne sut jamais comment Kinana et Minerva se débrouillèrent, mais toujours est-il que Jet et Droy finirent cloîtrés dans leur chambre, refusant même de lui ouvrir la porte. Déjà passablement agacée par leur comportement puéril, la bleutée n'insista pas et résolut de se mettre en quête de son fiancé, qui avait reçut l'ordre de l'accompagner lorsqu'elle désirerait visiter la bibliothèque. Leur voyage reporté, elle aurait ainsi l'occasion de parcourir un certain nombre d'ouvrages et d'en apprendre plus sur la légende fondatrice qui occupait tant son esprit. Avant toute chose, elle fit un crochet par sa propre chambre pour prendre son livre et de quoi écrire. Machinalement, elle jeta également un œil à son reflet dans le miroir, et haussa les épaules, peu préoccupée par ses cheveux passablement ébouriffés par les émois de la matinée. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir déambulé une longue heure dans le dédale de couloirs qui composaient l'aile des appartements des Princes Dragons qu'elle décida finalement de toquer au hasard à une des portes, priant pour ne pas déranger son occupant. Par chance, ce fut la jeune - enfin, relativement jeune - Wendy qui lui ouvrit, sa mine renfrognée s'éclairant immédiatement en reconnaissant Levy. C'est en riant qu'elle accueillit les explications de la mage des mots sur sa présence, et sans plus de chichis elle lui saisit la main pour l'entraîner vers un couloir adjacent. Elles atterrirent bientôt devant une porte d'apparence solide, et la jeune dragonne en tourna la poignée sans hésitation, malgré le glapissement de surprise de Levy.

« Gajeel- _zeymah_ ! lança-t-elle joyeusement en pénétrant dans les appartements de son aîné. Je t'amène quelqu'un !

— W-Wendy- _reg_ …, chuchota Levy précipitamment. Ce n'est pas la peine après tout, je repasserai un autre jour…»

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres quand elle entendit un grognement proche. La pièce plongée dans l'obscurité ne lui disait rien qui vaille et le son qu'avait produit Gajeel - sans doute - ne la mit pas beaucoup plus à l'aise. Mais le grondement laissa soudainement place à un bruit plus incongru, comme s'il… reniflait l'air. Tranchant la pénombre, la silhouette du dragon se dessina devant elles, les dominant de toute sa hauteur. A moitié visible seulement, le visage dur à l'expression cynique de son fiancé n'inspira que de la perplexité à la bleutée qui se demanda une énième fois si elle saurait jamais se faire au moins un ami de lui.

« Tu pourrais prévenir, Wendy, dit-il à la jeune dragonne en lui ébouriffant affectueusement la tête. Tu sais bien que j'aime pas être dérangé quand je bosse.

— Désolée, Gajeel, mais Levy- _reg_ aimerait beaucoup aller à la bibliothèque je crois, sourit-elle innocemment .

— J'ai compris quand je l'ai senti. L'odeur d'une _okaazklav_ , ça ne s'oublie pas, ricana-t-il.

— Levy. » coupa la jeune fille d'un ton irrité.

Les yeux rouges de son futur époux s'arrondirent de perplexité et ses sourcils marqués par des piercings se haussèrent légèrement. Se campant fermement sur ses pieds, croisant les bras, Levy répéta:

« Je m'appelle Levy, Gajeel. Pas _okaazklav_. Jamais. A moins que tu ne préfères que je t'appelle _faar_ ? »

Bien que d'apparence très assurée, elle se liquéfia littéralement devant le regard lourd de colère qui se braqua sur elle. Mais les gloussements de Wendy eurent raison de l'agacement de Gajeel qui souffla un grand coup et se passa une main dans la nuque, laissant échapper un petit rire rauque.

« Ok, ok, tu m'as eu. J'sais pas si je vais arrêter tout de suite les surnoms mais j'vais faire un effort, soupira-t-il. Bon, tu voulais quoi, déjà ? Aller à la bibliothèque ?

— C'est ça, confirma Levy. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas très intéressant de m'accompagner pour me voir feuilleter de vieux livres poussiéreux mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

— _Nomah_ t'a donné un ordre, Gajeel, ne l'oublie pas.» le taquina Wendy.

Gajeel fit mine de vouloir l'attraper mais elle l'esquiva en riant et sortit de la pièce à toute vitesse. Levy ne manqua pas de voir le sourire attendri qui s'était glissé parmi les traits durs du dragon, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Wendy- _reg_ est vraiment adorable, dit-elle pour relancer la conversation.

— Hein ? Ah, ouais, c'est une chouette petite. Plus que les autres en tout cas.» grommela Gajeel en s'activant pour allumer les chandelles parsemant les murs.

La lumière se répandit dans la chambre, illuminant ainsi un parquet brillant recouvert de morceaux de métal en tout genre et un grand lit défait sur lequel dormait la plus grosse panthère que Levy avait jamais vu. Apercevant des ailes du même noir d'encre dans son dos, elle conclut qu'il s'agissait sans doute de l'Exceed de Gajeel, et s'en approcha prudemment. L'œil gauche de l'animal était barré d'une épaisse cicatrice qui témoignait d'une nature bagarreuse et la dissuada de passa la main dans sa fourrure soyeuse pourtant si attirante. Levant son minois curieux sur Gajeel qui observait silencieusement sa réaction, elle demanda:

« C'est ton Exceed, n'est-ce pas ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?»

Le tutoiement lui venait naturellement avec lui, elle s'en rendait compte à présent. Et le rictus plein d'orgueil que lui retourna le jeune - enfin, pour un dragon - homme lui fit gagner quelques points tant il semblait fier de son animal.

« Panther Lily, dit-il en bombant le torse. Il est cool, hein ? Mais comment tu as su que c'était un Exceed ?

— Son nom est certainement… intéressant, pouffa Levy. Kinana- _reg_ et Minerva-sama nous ont parlé des Exceed tout à l'heure… après nous avoir appris que le voyage de demain était finalement annulé.

— Hmm… c'est pas plus mal, ça m'disait trop rien de toute façon, ronchonna Gajeel. Avec ces fous qui arrivent d'on ne sait où pour zigouiller des Dralmiens, vaut mieux rester vigilants.»

La raison de l'annulation de leur petite tournée du pays devait probablement rester secrète car il se mordit immédiatement les lèvres et croisa les bras, apparemment décidé à ne rien dire de plus sur le sujet. La curiosité de Levy était éveillée, mais elle eut la sagesse de ne pas poser de questions là-dessus et se contenta de lui proposer d'emmener Panther Lily avec lui pour qu'il s'occupe pendant qu'elle lirait. Sans doute surpris par une telle proposition, il accepta et réveilla sans délicatesse l'Exceed en lui tombant lourdement dessus. L'animal ouvrit un œil blasé et sauta du lit, certainement habitué à un tel traitement. Sans se presser, il alla renifler Levy avant de se frotter contre elle, la laissant le caresser avec ravissement.

« Hé, il t'aime bien, remarqua Gajeel d'un air étonné. Il est assez difficile d'habitude.

— Mais moi aussi je l'aime bien.» sourit Levy en flattant le cou de Lily.

La panthère se mit à ronronner, manifestant son contentement. Son maître observa quelques instants encore leur petit manège avant de s'engager dans le couloir, enjoignant à la bleutée de le suivre. Le trajet fut assez bref; Gajeel leur fit emprunter quelques raccourcis en utilisant les passages des domestiques et marchait d'un pas vif qui donnait un peu de mal à Levy. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte massive, taillée dans un bois doré et finement ciselée de bas-relief représentant de petites scènes probablement issues de l'histoire du royaume. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de les étudier plus en avant car son guide ouvrit brusquement la porte et attendit avec une impatience visible qu'elle entre. Elle ne se fit pas prier, craignant de l'irriter, et pénétra avec curiosité dans la bibliothèque. A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas que son souffle se coupa.

La pièce était immense; à perte de vue s'étalaient des étagères touchant le plafond et bourrées de livres soigneusement rangés et étiquetés. Des tables d'étude avaient été disposées çà et là entre les rayonnages déjà passablement serrés, et d'étroites fenêtres ne laissaient passer qu'un mince filet de lumière afin de protéger au mieux les précieux ouvrages du soleil. Des chandeliers magnifiques dispensaient l'éclairage nécessaire et un tapis rouge moelleux étouffait les pas. La décoration était plus que sobre mais les couvertures richement décorées des livres suffisaient largement à donner du cachet à la pièce. Tout au fond, Levy remarqua une petite porte très simple à moitié dissimulée derrière une tenture de velours, et devina qu'elle ne pourrait pas y pénétrer aussi facilement que dans la partie principale. Cette bibliothèque était impressionnante et rien n'aurait pu la préparer à cette vision paradisiaque; les descriptions que lui avait faites Makarov n'égalaient en rien ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux émerveillés, et Levy se rendit compte que sa bouche béait d'admiration. Elle la referma très vite, pas assez cependant pour que Gajeel ne l'ait pas remarqué, mais ce fut un rictus satisfait et non moqueur qu'il arbora.

« Je peux… je peux vraiment tout lire ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

— Ouais, tout. Enfin, la pièce là-bas est interdite, l'avertit-il en désignant la porte qu'elle avait vu. Bon, je vais me mettre dans un coin avec Lily, si t'as besoin d'aide t'as qu'à me demander mais vu que tu parles le _Dovahzil_ tu devrais pas avoir de mal à trouver ce que tu cherches. »

Les yeux papillonnant de droite à gauche, Levy hocha vaguement la tête et se précipita immédiatement sur un premier rayonnage. Gajeel haussa les épaules en laissant échapper un rire discret et s'éloigna vers des fauteuils rembourrés avec Lily, qui semblait un peu dépité de devoir quitter la bleutée et ses douces caresses. Emue, la petite mage des mots effleura de l'index le premier livre qui tomba sous sa main. Des siècles et des siècles d'histoire et de culture se trouvaient rassemblés ici, tout prêts à être parcourus par ses mains assoiffées de connaissance. Impatiente à l'idée de progresser dans la traduction de son livre et d'en découvrir davantage sur la guerre à l'origine de "La légende des Trois Royaumes", elle se met en quête d'ouvrages sur le sujet. Craignant de se perdre et surtout de perdre du temps à fouiller les nombreux rayons, elle prit soin de vérifier où se trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait dans un registre posé sur un pupitre à l'entrée, compilant les différentes sections de la bibliothèque ainsi que leur emplacement. Elle en retint trois: _"Tinvok - Sikdey", "Tey/Zoor"_ et _"Usnutiid do Dralmia"_. Un œil sur la pendule accrochée au-dessus de l'entrée lui indiqua qu'il était presque l'heure du déjeuner, mais elle comptait bien passer au moins trois heures pour trouver le maximum de livres utiles possible. Légèrement anxieuse, elle se dirigea vers Gajeel, qui lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Déjà fini ? Ou besoin d'aide ? grogna-t-il en se levant à moitié.

— Non, en fait j'aimerais savoir si ça te gênerait de déjeuner… plus tard que prévu.» dit-elle prudemment.

Le brun se rassit lourdement tandis que Lily se frottait à la bleutée, en quête de caresses que son maître ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de lui prodiguer. Machinalement, Levy passa sa main libre sur son dos, et guetta un signe d'agacement de la part de Gajeel. Mais celui-ci se contenta de bâiller et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, manifestement prêt à faire un somme.

« Nan, c'est bon, j'vais piquer un ptit roupillon en attendant et j'ai de quoi grignoter. Mais si j'ai faim alors que t'as pas fini…

— Je vais faire au plus vite ! Merci ! » lui lança-t-elle d'un air radieux en s'élançant vers la première section l'intéressant.

Les trois heures qu'elle s'était accordée passèrent à toute allure. Elle trouva assez facilement plusieurs dictionnaires Arsois/Dovahzil et même un Arsois/Fiorien, ainsi que divers ouvrages retraçant l'histoire de Dralmia depuis sa fondation jusqu'à la naissance des actuels _Dovahriik_. Cependant, elle ne trouva que deux livres de contes en lien avec l'époque à laquelle vivaient Mavis, Zeref et Acnologia. Lien bien ténu cependant car ils n'abordaient que les légendes courant sur les races de ces trois personnages, et seules quelques pages étaient consacrées à la guerre qui divisa le continent en trois royaumes distincts. Non sans souffler de dépit devant ce maigre butin, Levy se mit consciencieusement au travail, notant soigneusement les références de tous ces livres au préalable. Elle consacra une heure à la lecture des livres de contes, qui n'étaient pas bien longs et vraisemblablement destinés à des enfants; elle ne prit que quelques notes, et plus pour se donner l'illusion de n'avoir pas tout lu en vain qu'autre chose. Les deux autres heures furent dédiées aux livres d'Histoire, dont elle ne vint cependant pas à bout. Elle n'en n'avait lu que la moitié, et décida de n'emporter avec elle que les dictionnaires pour travailler sur la traduction de son livre en toute tranquillité. Les doigts raides d'avoir tant écrit, la bleutée rangea soigneusement les ouvrages dont elle ne voulait pas à leur place initiale et s'apprêtait à saisir à bras-le-corps ceux qu'elle empruntait quand une main se posa brusquement sur la pile.

« Eh ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Je comptais les emporter !

— Ca va, j'en veux pas de tes bouquins, grommela la voix de Gajeel au-dessus d'elle. T'as fini alors ? »

Surprise, Levy leva les yeux et croisa ceux du dragon. Apparemment lassé d'attendre, il mâchonnait quelque chose qui paraissait assez dur et… gris. Un peu comme du métal. Enfin, des boulons. En métal.

Il eut un sourire moqueur en comprenant ce qui la laissait si abasourdie, et croqua sèchement dans les boulons avant de les avaler goulûment.

« Bon, c'est ceux-là que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite d'une voix tranquille, comme si rien d'anormal ne s'était produit.

— Euh j-je… oui…, balbutia Levy, le regard toujours fixé sur sa bouche maintenant vide.

— Vu ta taille tu pourras jamais les porter, dis-moi où est ta chambre et je les dépose là-bas, continua-t-il en saisissant la pile de livres, se retenant manifestement de rire.

— Gajeel, attends, ordonna-t-elle fermement.

— Oui ?

— Ce que tu as mangé, là… c'était bien du métal ?

— Ouep.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment… digeste pourtant, si ?

— Je suis le futur Dragon de Fer, _ookazklav_. Tu pensais que c'était qu'un titre ? ricana-t-il. On peut bouffer ce qui compose notre magie. Natsu bouffe du feu, Erik n'importe quel poison… C'est plus compliqué pour les autres mais nos dents sont prévues pour.

— Je vois… c'est très intéressant, et indéniablement très utile.» marmonna Levy.

Elle hocha la tête et nota ces nouvelles informations sur une autre feuille de papier, ignorant les railleries de Gajeel à propos de son expression choquée. Elle avait faim, elle avait mal à la tête, et surtout elle avait hâte de parcourir les dictionnaires qu'elle avait sélectionné. C'est pourquoi elle pressa Gajeel et Lily vers sa chambre, non sans essuyer quelques bougonnements de la part de l'un et des ronronnements intrigués de la part de l'autre. Une fois là-bas, elle posa simplement les livres sur son bureau et rejoignit son fiancé en route pour la salle à manger, son Exceed sur les talons. Les dragons étaient décidément plein de surprises, mais elle réussirait définitivement à percer le mystère entourant la pièce interdite dans la bibliothèque…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluuup, chapitre long mais pas très riche en action une fois encore... faudrait que j'arrête de m'étendre en blablas inutiles °w° 
> 
> NOW, TRADUCTION:
> 
> Dovahzil:  
> \- Hefhah = "Idiots"  
> \- Reg/ [...]-reg= "Lady". On emploie Kulaas/Kulaan pour les étrangers, tandis que Reg, ou Drog/[...]-drog au masculin, est utilisé pour les dragons de haut rang. C'est un peu l'équivalent de -sama si vous voulez !  
> \- Zeymah = "Frère", tout simplement. On dit Briinah pour "soeur".  
> \- Nomah = "Oncle", et Tiinah pour "tante".  
> \- Faar = "grand". C'est pas vraiment insultant mais ce n'est pas très poli non plus xD  
> \- Tinvok - Sikdey = "Langues - Dictionnaires"  
> \- Tey/Zoor = "Contes/Légendes"  
> \- Usnutiid do Dralmia = "Histoire de Dralmia"
> 
> Ballamu:  
> \- Baka = "Idiot"   
> \- Yare, yare = Pas vraiment traduisible, c'est comme si vous disiez "Eh bien, eh bien" xD 
> 
> Je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué, mais la plupart des personnages s'adressent aux autres en utilisant (ou non) les formules de respect dans leur langue. Par exemple, Kinana appelle tout le monde "Kulaas", mais peut dire aussi "Lady/Lord" pour que les Fioriens comprennent qu'elle les respecte. A l'inverse, Minera appelle les gens qu'elle respecte "-sama", tandis que pour les autres, soit elle n'utilise aucune formule de respect, soit elle utilise une formule de la langue de l'autre personne ("Lady Lucy" etc).   
> Levy est la seule à utiliser les formules de respect dans la langue de la personne ! Elle utilise ainsi "reg" et "drog" pour les dralmiens, "Lady" et "lord" pour les Fioriens et "-sama" pour Minerva. 
> 
> N'oubliez pas de poster un pitit commentaire, c'est toujours agréable ! :D


	8. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cet AU si :)_
> 
> Eh oui, deux chapitres d'un coup, je vous gâte ! :'D

##  Chapitre 7 :

Le jour même de la visite de Kinana et Minerva, les Seigneurs et Princes Dragons étaient réapparus dans les couloirs du palais. Sans doute avertis par les jeunes filles de l'exaspération grandissante des Fioriens et disposant de plus de temps libre suite à l'annulation du voyage, ils semblaient vouloir se rattraper à tout prix. Les repas étaient plus copieux, plus riches, et duraient plus longtemps; Grandine avait envoyé des couturiers de talents pour leur tailler d'autres vêtements encore plus coûteux que ceux qu'ils avaient déjà; et enfin les jeunes gens ne pouvaient plus faire un pas sans être accompagnés de leur fiancé respectif. Au départ, cela les avait passablement embarrassé, ne sachant trop de quoi discuter avec eux durant les longs moments qu'ils passaient en tête-à-tête, mais ils se rendirent bien vite compte qu'en réalité ils ne tenaient pas forcément à bavarder. Gajeel suivait Levy comme une ombre ronchonne, amenant parfois Lily avec lui lors de leurs très nombreux passages à la bibliothèque, et ne lui adressant que très peu la parole. Wendy et Roméo se baladaient souvent dans les jardins, muets mais le cœur battant de timidité; Charles, l'Exceed de la jeune fille qui ressemblait à une jolie chatte blanche, ne quittait pas sa maîtresse d'une semaine, veillant jalousement sur elle. Laxus et Mirajane ne se côtoyaient pas tellement, mais le sourire faux plaqué sur le visage de la démone laissait entendre que leurs relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe, le blond n'ayant même pas daigné lui adresser la parole directement. Natsu avait bien vite entraîné Lucy dans ses escapades avec Happy, son Exceed, mais la jeune fille s'était révélée incapable de le suivre, et passait le plus clair de son temps à lui courir après. En réalité, c'était Yukino qui était la mieux partie avec Rogue; bien que discret, le jeune homme veillait toujours à maintenir une conversation polie avec elle et ils devisaient de longues heures durant sur divers sujets. Cela agaçait d'ailleurs un peu la pauvre Levy qui avait bien compris qu'elle ne trouverait pas vraiment en Gajeel un compagnon lettré et cultivé avec lequel partager des pensées profondes tirées d'un obscur livre.

En résumé, la vie suivait lentement son cours pour les Fioriens. On ne pouvait pas réellement parler d'amour entre les différents couples pour le moment, mais les choses avançaient tout doucement. L'amour était de toute façon la dernière chose que Levy avait en tête en ce moment; en effet, environ une semaine après leur coup d'éclat bien vite maîtrisé, Jet et Droy étaient rentrés à Fiore. Penauds, en larmes et déplorant de ne pouvoir rester auprès de leur amie jusqu'à son mariage, ils la supplièrent de les laisser rester, mais elle fut ferme; pour leur bien et le sien, ils devaient partir. La voir se rapprocher de Gajeel - si tant est que cela puisse arriver - les ferait inutilement souffrir, et elle préférait les savoir près des leurs à Fiore. Les adieux avaient été bien tristes, la bleutée se séparant de deux amis d'un coup. Cependant, elle ne se laissa pas aller à la tristesse et se consacra toute entière à la traduction de son livre et à ses recherches sur la légende fondatrice. Ses longues heures passer à décortiquer, analyser, chaque petit mot d'Arsois et en le comparant avec ceux répertoriés dans les dictionnaires n'avaient pas été vaines; elle avait pu finir de traduire toutes les histoires restantes, et s'était aperçu d'une chose très étrange.

Les premiers contes avaient été rédigés d'une écriture légère, large et droite, et visaient un public d'enfants. La main ayant écrit ceux qui venaient après la légende fondatrice était tremblante, presque apeurée, et pressée; ce n'était que des pattes de mouche difficiles à déchiffrer mais qui s'était révélées fort instruisantes pour Levy. Ces histoires plus sombres décrivaient différentes créatures vivant à l'époque de Mavis, sous-entendant même que l'Immortelle n'était en fait pas humaine, de même que Zeref. Cependant aucun détail n'était donné, et la mage des mots était ressortie frustrée de sa lecture. Mais le plus étrange était la dernière histoire, qui n'en était pas vraiment une; une main encore différente avait écrit ce qui semblait être une lettre. Le papier relativement neuf sur lequel on avait tracé les mots contredisait la datation de la missive, plusieurs siècles auparavant. Enfin, elle était signée "Erin McGarden", nom qui était totalement inconnu à Levy.

Résolue à en savoir plus sur cette étrange lettre et sur les créatures dont parlaient les contes de son livre, elle s'était rompue à la tâche de lire le reste des livres qu'elle avait sélectionné, et des centaines d'autres encore. Mais son travail acharné empiéta bientôt sur sa santé, et même Gajeel commença à la regarder avec des yeux inquiets lorsqu'elle balayait d'un revers de main les inquiétudes de Lucy. Lily se fit plus câlin mais ses ronronnements avaient cessé et les Seigneurs Dragons, Metalicana en particulier, posaient sur elle des regards perplexes. Un matin qu'ils se trouvaient une fois de plus à la bibliothèque, Gajeel s'assit en face de la jeune fille à la table où elle étudiait, ce qui la fit sursauter. D'habitude, il faisait une petite sieste sur les canapés confortables puis enchaînait sur un petit en-cas composé de morceaux de métal s'il avait trop faim. Etonnée, elle leva ses beaux yeux chocolats sur lui, et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu veux qu'on y aille, Gajeel ? » lui demanda-t-elle en amorçant un geste pour ranger ses affaires.

Elle allait prendre ses notes et sa plume lorsqu'il lui saisit le poignet fermement et la força à le fixer. Légèrement inquiète, Levy chercha Lily des yeux pour se rassurer mais, ne le voyant pas, ferma les paupières et tenta faiblement de se dégager.

« Arrête, Levy, gronda doucement le dragon en desserrant légèrement son emprise. J'sais pas si t'as vu ta tête ces derniers temps mais c'est pas joli-joli. Tu devrais mettre tes… recherches en pause et faire autre chose, un peu. »

Un peu vexée et surtout agacée qu'il ose fourrer son nez dans ses affaires alors qu'il ne lui adressait la parole que pour des conversations de moins de trois phrases, la bleutée ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer… avant de croiser son reflet dans le morceau de métal qu'il lui mit sous le nez. Et en effet, ce n'était pas "joli-joli".

Son apparence physique ne l'avait jamais vraiment tracassée jusqu'à présent; sa petite taille et ses cheveux en désordre faisaient partie d'elle et elle n'avait jamais cherché à faire plus que le minimum requis pour se vêtir et se coiffer. Mais là, elle avait de loin dépasser la barre du minimum en se laissant à se point aller. Cheveux ternes et mal coiffés, yeux profondément cernés, teint pâle et tiré, elle remarqua même une tache d'encre sur le haut de son front. Etouffant un gémissement, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et poussa un long soupir qui en disait long sur sa lassitude. Ne sachant trop que faire, Gajeel se gratta la tête d'un air gêné et toucha du bout du doigt l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« T'es pas horrible à ce point non plus, 'fin… j'veux dire… faut que tu dormes, quoi, marmonna-t-il piteusement.

— C'est bon, j'ai saisi le message, soupira encore Levy en se redressant. Désolée de t'avoir inquiété, j'ai dépassé mes limites habituelles avec cette histoire…

— J'étais pas inquiet, lança-t-il avec une mimique faussement méprisante. C'est _Bormah_ , il commençait à me saouler avec ça… »

Devant son expression scandalisée d'avoir été pris pour quelqu'un qui se faisait du souci pour les autres, la bleutée laissé échapper un gloussement qui se transforma bien vite en rire franc. Le changement fut immédiat; sa mine fatiguée se fit lumineuse et ses prunelles chocolat pétillèrent d'hilarité. Gajeel n'en manqua pas une miette et la dévisagea avec curiosité, un léger sourire éclairant également son visage taillé à la serpe.

« Eh bien tu diras à Metalicana- _drog_ que je vais très bien mais que j'ai seulement abusé des nuits blanches, dit-elle moqueusement.

— Hmmpfff…, souffla-t-il en s'emparant d'un de ses livres. Je vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait te faire rester éveillée une nuit entière là-dedans… Ton bouquin est si long que ça à traduire ? Pas terrible pour une p'tite mage des mots. »

Piquée au vif, Levy lui reprit l'ouvrage des mains et pointa le titre d'un doigt rageur.

« Tu sais lire quand même ! C'est l'histoire de Dralmia que je suis en train d'étudier, j'ai fini de traduire mon livre depuis un petit moment, claironna-t-elle fièrement.

— En quoi ça t'intéresse de savoir quel gugusse a tenté de nous envahir y a deux cent ans ? ricana-t-il.

—Je cherche toutes les informations possibles pouvant se rapporter à la légende fondatrice des Trois Royaumes; si il y a déjà eu d'autres cas de fiançailles arrangées comme les nôtres, tout ça… J'ai le sentiment que nous ne sommes pas ici pour rien.» expliqua-t-elle sombrement.

Immédiatement, l'expression de Gajeel changea du tout au tout; il se renfrogna et souffla du nez, apparemment agacé.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu dors pas ? Je vois pas quel rapport ça a avec cette légende. Nos parents nous ont juste désignés comme victimes de leur plan d'alliance démoniaque, c'est tout, dit-il d'un ton faussement accablé.

— Oh, ça va, j'ai compris que ça ne te plaisait pas, rit Levy en lui administrant une tape sur le bras. Le fait est que les conditions énoncées à la fin de la légende pour vaincre définitivement Acnologia se trouvent remplies grâce à ces fiançailles. Et ce, pour la première fois en mille ans. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

— Dis comme ça…, fit pensivement Gajeel. Je pense pas que tu trouveras les infos que tu cherches dans cette partie de la bibliothèque, par contre.

— Il n'y a pas que ça. A la fin de mon livre, qui a d'ailleurs deux parties très distinctes, j'ai trouvé une lettre. Ou plutôt, sa copie, parce que le papier semble plutôt neuf par rapport à la date… qui remonte à la Guerre des Trois Royaumes. »

Elle pesait ses mots, expliquant lentement les faits à Gajeel pour qu'il prenne pleinement mesure de l'ampleur de ses découvertes. Les yeux rouges du dragon s'arrondissaient petit à petit, et il prit une expression totalement éberluée quand elle asséna sa dernière phrase:

« Cette lettre est signée Erin McGarden.»

La surprise de Gajeel était tellement visible que malgré le sérieux de la scène la bleutée ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ignorant ses gloussements, le brun croisa distraitement les bras et sembla réfléchir quelques instants, ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche tordue en une moue songeuse.

« Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais y a qu'une famille de McGarden à Fiore, nan ? demanda-t-il en braquant ses prunelles sanguines dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

— C'est exact, confirma-t-elle en lui retournant son regard perplexe.

— La lettre est écrite en Fiorien ?

— Oui.

— Et elle date de la Guerre ?

— Hm-hm.

— _Draaf_ ! jura-t-il d'un coup, faisant sursauter Levy. Ca devient trop compliqué ! »

Manifestement énervé et désorienté face à cet afflux d'informations invraisemblables, il se mit à faire les cent pas, ses bottes ferrées claquant désagréablement contre le sol de marbre de la pièce. Lily, sensible à la tension ambiante, exprimait lui aussi sa nervosité en balançant sa queue de droite à gauche à toute vitesse, ses ailes frémissant. La tête dans les mains, Levy observait leur manège, attendant tranquillement qu'il s'arrête pour reprendre le fil de la conversation. Non pas qu'elle était pressée. Outre ses mimiques intimidantes, Gajeel était plutôt agréable à regarder et elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à l'observer déambuler dans tous les sens, les muscles de ses bras roulant sous sa peau mate.

Finalement, le jeune homme se reprit et retourna à grands pas vers la table sur laquelle elle était accoudée et posa brutalement ses mains dessus. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Levy, comme pour y trouver confirmation des hypothèses qu'il avait tourné et retourné dans son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qui est écrit dans cette lettre ? interrogea-t-il alors d'un ton hésitant.

— Je ne l'ai pas encore entièrement traduite, avoua la mage des mots en se frottant le front, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle parle des compagnons de Mavis et du passé commun qu'elle partage avec Zeref et Acnologia.

—Passé commun ? Avec Acnologia ? Je croyais qu'il était sorti de nulle part, celui-là…

— Eh bien, à supposer que cette lettre ne soit pas un canular, il semblerait que Mavis le connaissait avant qu'il ne déclare la guerre au monde entier. Il faudrait que je trouve des archives pour vérifier si cette Erin McGarden est bien mon ancêtre ou non, et si les personnes qu'elle cite ont réellement existé, mais je ne vois pas où je pourrais dénicher de telles informations…» soupira Levy d'un air accablé.

La charge de travail qui s'amoncelait devant elle au fur et à mesure que de nouvelles données apparaissaient lui donnait le tournis. Le sommeil qu'elle repoussait depuis plusieurs jours se fit plus insistant, et elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Epuisée, elle rassembla ses notes et ses livres, mais la main ferme de Gajeel se posa sur son épaule et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

« Bon, Levy, ça devient ridicule là. Il faut que tu dormes, gronda-t-il sévèrement mais sans méchanceté. Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre avec tout ça et tu finiras de traduire la lettre après une journée de sommeil au moins. Compris ?

— Je… je ne sais pas, bafouilla-t-elle. Je suis sûre que dans cette pièce se trouve toutes les informations que je cherche…»

Elle désigna mollement du doigt la porte verrouillée qui lui était interdite, mais Gajeel l'ignora.

« Ecoute, je sais que t'es une… une _kleiro_ , mais ça sert à rien de continuer dans ton état. Repose-toi quelques jours sans toucher à tes bouquins, et je verrai de mon côté avec _Bormah_ s'il peut t'autoriser l'accès à cette partie de la bibliothèque.

— C'est gentil, mais…

— Ce n'était pas une suggestion.» la coupa-t-il sèchement en s'emparant de ses papiers et livres d'un bras.

Prête à râler, elle trébucha en essayant de lui reprendre ses biens, mais il lui saisit avec une douceur surprenante le poignet de sa main libre et la traîna hors de la pièce d'un pas décidé. Incapable de se détacher de son emprise, la bleutée se laisse docilement faire non sans bougonner tout le long du chemin qui les séparait de sa chambre. Les regards amusés que les domestiques leur lançait en les croisant l'embarrassèrent suffisamment pour qu'elle essaie de suivre les grandes enjambées de son fiancé au lieu de se faire à moitié tirer, et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant ses appartements. Sans lui demander la permission, Gajeel ouvrit la porte du pied et déposa la pile de livres et de feuilles sur le bureau laqué, puis força Levy à s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance, sentant bien que ce serait inutile, mais ne se départit pas pour autant de son air courroucé, d'autant plus comique que ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnait l'air d'un oiseau en colère. Cela fit sourire le dragon, qui lui tapota gentiment la tête.

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison et que tu dois dormir. T'as beau être intelligente, ton cerveau va pas tenir le rythme, ricana-t-il.

— Hmm, marmonna Levy, ravie malgré tout du deuxième compliment qu'il lui faisait en peu de temps. D'accord, d'accord, je vais dormir et mettre tout ça de côté quelques jours. »

Hochant la tête, Gajeel se dirigea vers le couloir, Panther Lily sur ses talons. Enfoncée dans les couvertures moelleuses de son lit, la bleutée était prête à sombrer dans le sommeil.

« Gajeel ! Merci.» lança-t-elle avec ses dernières forces.

Tandis que ses yeux se fermaient, elle ne vit pas le sourire dépourvu de la moindre moquerie qui se forma sur le visage du dragon. Il referma la porte doucement derrière lui, laissant la mage des mots dormir tout son content.

|-^'^|^|^

Lorsque Levy se réveilla le lendemain, Lucy se trouvait à son chevet, ainsi que Wendy. La petite dragonne avait en effet tenu à lui administrer d'éventuels soins au cas où la jeune fille n'ait pas complètement recouvré toutes ses forces, et Lucy l'avait accompagnée en sa qualité de meilleure amie. Les Seigneurs Dragons, Princes et Fioriens avaient tous été prévenus par Gajeel de la fatigue de la bleutée et l'avaient laissée dormir tout son soûl, soulagés qu'elle prenne enfin du repos après une semaine de nuits blanches. Rassurée quant à son état, Wendy assura que Levy n'avait pas besoin de ses soins et laissa les deux amies seules, s'empressant de rendre compte du réveil de la jeune fille à Gajeel. Lui racontant avec animation les évènements des dernières vingt-quatre heures, Lucy l'aida à se préparer en la coiffant elle-même. Levy se laissa faire docilement, et lui posa moult questions sur l'avancée de sa relation avec Natsu, ce à quoi la blonde répondait par des soupirs exagérés et des haussements d'épaules. Seul, un petit sourire en coin lui indiquait qu'elle avait plus de choses à raconter qu'elle ne voulait laisser croire. Le déjeuner était passé et le diner ne serait que dans quelques heures, aussi Lucy insista-t-elle pour que Levy la suive dans le salon, non sans lui révéler la cause de son empressement. Mi-curieuse, mi-amusée, la bleutée se laissa conduire, ses cheveux voletant derrière elle au rythme de leur marche rapide. Lorsqu'elles poussèrent la porte du salon, une silhouette rouge et blanche bondit sur elles, les renversant presque, et la voix mélodieuse et passablement surexcitée de Mirajane leur vrilla les oreilles:

« Il paraît que Gajeel s'est occupé de toi pendant que tu dormais, Levy ! C'est lui qui nous a tous averti, et Wendy lui a même promis de te prévenir dès que tu serais réveillée ! Est-ce vrai ? Tu as tapé dans l'œil de ton fiancé, finalement ! » débita la démone à toute vitesse, tout sourire.

Elle avait saisi les mains d'une Levy complètement abasourdie par la situation, et les secouait à chaque mot comme pour ajouter du poids à ses paroles. Derrière elle, Yukino, Roméo, Kinana et Minerva les observait, retenant manifestement leur hilarité. Lucy ne s'en priva pas et éclata d'un rire contagieux qui saisit également la mage des mots et s'étendit aux quatre autres tandis que Mirajane reprenait son souffle et les guidaient vers des fauteuils proches.

« Lady Mirajane, vous devriez laisser Lady Levy respirer. Elle se remet à peine d'une longue semaine sans sommeil, suggéra Kinana, le coin des lèvres tremblotant d'un rire contenu.

— Il est hors de question qu'elle s'en tire aussi facilement, sourit Mirajane en dardant ses prunelles océan sur la petite mage. Alors, Levy, raconte-nous ! Tu as l'air de bien t'en tirer avec Gajeel.

— Vraiment, il n'y a rien à dire, protesta la jeune fille en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Je travaillais dans la bibliothèque quand il a décidé que je devais aller dormir et m'a donc conduite à ma chambre. Rien de plus.

— Levy-sama, si je peux me permettre, tant de prévenance est assez incongru venant de Gajeel. Il ne se comporte ainsi qu'avec Wendy, d'ordinaire, intervint Minerva en dissimulant son rictus amusé derrière son éventail.

— C'est vrai, admit Kinana. Je crois qu'il vous apprécie, même s'il est encore tôt pour se prononcer.

— Lady Wendy m'a dit qu'il était très gentil quand il le voulait, dit Roméo en rosissant un peu. Elle ne tarit pas d'éloges sur lui.

— Oh, il aboie plus qu'il ne mord, c'est sûr, admit Levy. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'extasier pour le moment, il a simplement eu un geste envers moi… Je suis sûre qu'il en est de même pour vous tous avec vos fiancés respectifs ! »

Lucy, Yukino, Roméo et Mirajane arborèrent aussitôt une mine sombre. La démone eut un sourire indulgent qui reflétait cependant bien l'avancée de sa relation avec Laxus. Elle croisa les jambes et hocha négativement la tête.

« En fait, non. Certes, nous passons du temps ensemble, mais ça s'arrête là avec Laxus. Il ouvre à peine la bouche en ma présence et m'ignore totalement. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je compte bien le découvrir, expliqua-t-elle avec une expression dangereusement trop avenante.

— Natsu est très sympathique et je l'aime beaucoup, mais c'est une vraie tête brûlée qui passe son temps à vagabonder avec Happy. Je n'arrive pas toujours à les suivre et il ne cherche pas plus que ça à m'avoir près de lui, déplora Lucy.

— Roméo n'arrive toujours pas à avoir une vraie discussion avec Wendy à cause de sa timidité, et inversement, ajouta Mirajane en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux du jeune garçon. Quant à Yukino…

— Nous parlons beaucoup. Lord Rogue est un vrai gentleman, rougit cette dernière.

—… Rogue n'a toujours rien tenté.» conclut la démone d'un air blasé.

Face à la détresse de ses compagnons, Levy ne sut que dire. Elle qui pensait être moins bien lotie qu'eux semblait en fait être la mieux partie pour le moment, bien que l'amour ne soit pas dans ses priorités. Elle devait déjà réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire durant les quelques jours de repos ordonnés par Gajeel…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lady Yukino, Lord Roméo, dit Kinana d'un ton enjoué un peu forcé. Wendy- _reg_ et Rogue- _drog_ sont seulement un peu timides. Rien n'est encore perdu !

— Oui, et Natsu est seulement stupide, ajouta Minerva en haussant les épaules. Pour Laxus, j'avoue que je ne le connais que très peu, mais je suis certaine que vous saurez le dompter, Mirajane-sama. »

La démone lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur la manière dont elle allait s'occuper de Laxus, et Levy sourit largement. Enfin, elle savait. Elle allait faire d'une pierre deux coups: occuper la petite semaine de repos dont elle avait besoin pour repartir du bon pied, et rapprocher les Fioriens des Dralmiens.

« J'ai peut-être une idée.» annonça-t-elle posément.

Six paires d'yeux la dévisagèrent instantanément. Sans se départir de son calme, elle saisit une des tresses encadrant son doux visage et se mit à l'observer attentivement.

« Nous allons préparer nos entrevues avec nos fiancés. De A à Z, j'entends. Nous allons les piéger, les faire mordre à l'hameçon; en résumé, nous allons les séduire, dit-elle d'un ton léger.

— Ca promet d'être intéressant, approuva Mirajane, les yeux pétillants. Dis-nous en plus, Levy.

— J'ignorais que tu pouvais être si machiavélique, rit Lucy. Mais j'espère que ton plan n'inclut rien de, euh… gênant ?

— Voyons Lu', tu me connais mieux que ça ! Je pensais que nous pourrions tous nous entraider afin d'organiser au mieux les différents rendez-vous. J'ai déjà quelques idées… »

Enthousiaste, Levy expliqua son plan aux autres, qui étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Minerva semblait très amusée par la situation, de même que Kinana qui se souvenait avec tendresse de ses premiers rendez-vous avec Erik. Lorsque la bleutée eut fini de parler, un silence pensif s'installa dans la pièce. Levy se demanda alors si son idée était si bonne que ça et si elle ne s'était pas ridiculisée en inventant quelque chose d'aussi compliqué au lieu de laisser faire ses camarades.

« Si vous trouvez ça stupide, ce n'est pas grave, commença-t-elle avec un rire gêné.

— Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Lucy. Levy, tu es un génie ! C'est précis tout en nous laissant mener les choses à notre façon.

— J-je veux bien essayer, bredouilla Yukino.

— Hm, je… ben… c'est d'accord pour moi, marmonna Roméo, gêné.

— Je vous aiderai, mais je me débrouillerai seule.»

Tout le monde se retourna vers Mirajane, qui arborait un sourire mystérieux.

« Laxus est très têtu, Lady Mirajane, observa Kinana. Je ne doute pas de vos… talents, mais…

— Inutile de vous en faire, j'ai déjà une idée, assura la blanche en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Les démones ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac.

— J'ai hâte de voir ça, ricana Minerva. Enfin un peu d'animation. »

Les Fioriens se concertèrent du regard puis scellèrent leur accord d'un hochement de tête.

Ils étaient prêts à passer à l'attaque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses se précisent par rapport à la légende, et Levy a trouvé comment rapprocher les couples mouahahaha :D J'hésite encore au format final des récits de ces rendez-vous... Soit j'en mets deux par chapitres, sauf pour Gajeel et Levy qui en auront un entier, soit j'en mets un seul, et dans ce cas nous nous retrouverons avec 7 chapitres puisque je compte écrire un petit quelque chose sur le Kinabra et le Stingerva... Pour l'instant, la première proposition me tente plus sachant qu'il reste encore plusieurs chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire et que je ne veux pas trop alourdir le tout ^^
> 
> ANYWAY, TRADUCTION:  
> \- Draaf: "Merde", tout simplement xD   
> \- Kleiro: "Génie". Avec ça + le "intelligente", ça fait deux compliments en une journée, fiou ! :')


End file.
